The Event!
by Keith Bellic
Summary: The Events, what many Melee fans spent rage filled hours attempting. Captured by two giant Hands, the characters have to complete a series of challenges to earn their freedom, but when they learn that one can only fail ten times per challenge things get tough... With hidden Assassins, deadly Hunters and mad scientist experiments, things turn into Anarchy. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Part 1: Introductions!

The Events! Part 1; Introductions!

A/N: This story is about the Event Mode in Super Smash Bros. Melee, all information about the actual event is true but how it plays or occurs is made mostly up, this is also my first story so sorry if my writing style is weird and… hard to read, please enjoy if possible!

*Somewhat Mario's Perspective*

Mario reached out and grabbed the rock tightly, using it to pull himself up onto Bowser's mountain, he stood up straight and looked at the huge castle before him sighing, the last eight castles had been old Bowser ones that looked functional and in use but once inside were abandoned… after climbing this high this better be an active one.

Mario walked towards the huge castle, eying the lava moat and the seemingly missing guards.

This better be the right one!

Mario sighed once more and ran across the wooden draw bridge faster then normal, if it was abandoned or a trap he would have had to act fast… but like the last eight times he crossed a wooden drawbridge… nothing happened.

Mario looked up at the large wooden door that blocked his access, after his brother forced him to eat a Fire Flower he could now shoot fireballs from his palms so this would be somewhat easy.

Mario held his hand up, palm facing the wooden door…

"MARIO!" A loud roar roared from behind him, Mario spun around recognising Bowser's voice.

Bowser ran across the wooden drawbridge huffing and puffing, Mario just held his hands ready to fire fireballs at him.

"I finally found you! My arch nemesis Mario! And I think it's time we end this!" Bowser said puffing.

"Give me back ma Princess!" I say preparing to fight.

"Wait!" Bowser coughed out, obviously tired for some unknown reason.

"I have no time for gloating Bowser!" I say.

"I know, but don't you ever find this, our battles and whatnot, repetitive and… tiresome?" Bowser asked delaying his coming almost-death-scenario.

"If you're inquiring about me quitting then NO!" I say.

"I mean, don't you maybe just want to bury the hatchet and move on, maybe make a truce?" Bowser asked.

"What hatchet? You kidnap Peach not get revenge for whatever thing you are making up!" I say.

"I kidnap her for revenge against how Toadsworth kidnapped and killed my Kingdom's princess, but I feel although we should both move on!" Bowser says.

"Give me back ma Peach and save your lies for someone gullible!" I say.

"What are you talking about? I chased you to try telling you this? None of my troops have kidnapped Princess Toadstool…" Bowser says looking legitimately confused.

"You're lying Bowser!" I say getting angry at this time consuming conversation.

"And why are you Wario's castle?" Bowser asked.

"Give me back ma Peach Bowser! Or else!" I say glaring at him.

Bowser looked annoyed at that, he glared back and spoke, "You believe I stole Peach?".

"Yes." I say almost ready to punch him.

"Then how come I went to you?" Bowser asked.

"SUBJECTS FOUND! NAMES BOWSER KOOPA AND MARIO MARIO!" A loud robotic voice says and a soft noise began.

"What now Bowser?" I ask glancing around for some new invention of his.

A gigantic space ship suddenly appears, had it been invisible the whole time?

A large white gloved hand flew through the metal-like surface of the ship and grabbed Bowser and me.

"Let me ah go!" I scream out and Bowser tried struggling free but with no success.

The hand flew back into the ship and a second white glove, this a left hand, moved towards us and flicked us with it's finger…

Later.

*Somewhat Link's Perspective*

I sat nervously with Zelda and Ganondorf, apparently they were making a truce of some sorts, one that would end in Ganondorf probably disagreeing with the conditions.

"I am happy to now know that you have realised hostile attempts to take over have not worked but asking for total control won't work either!" Zelda told the King of Evil sounding annoyed.

"But Zelda, look at the good aspects and ignore the many bad ones!" Ganondorf says.

"Like what! The curfews! The 'Full weapon designs and makers under your control'! Are these the 'good' aspects!?" Zelda asked, Ganondorf was the one who made the truce plan but it seemed more like non-hostile take over contract thingy…

"Princess Zelda!" A guard gasped barging into the room.

"What!?" Zelda yelled.

"We are under attack by an unknown flying aircraft!" The guard gasped.

"And?" Zelda responded.

"And we… thought you would like to know…" The guard says.

Zelda waved him away and looked at me.

"You go-" She started when Ganondorf stood up, "To prove I am ready to settle things I'll handle this!" He says and ran off.

"He probably made that machine just so he can destroy it for us." Zelda says.

"Why would he do that?" I ask.

Zelda sighed and I knew I must have missed something obvious…

Minutes later.

A huge hand smashed through the walls and grabbed Zelda and me.

"Guess he failed huh." I say.

Zelda glared at me…

"Guess he isn't evil enough to make some machine to beat for our trust!" I tell her while we were carried away…

Later.

Fox sat lazily in Falco's Arwing as autopilot attempted to pilot him to the exact position he was in.

The Arwing was turning around (on land) trying to face the direction to take off in a way to go towards the location, said location being the middle of the Arwing.

Fox closed his eyes hoping the Arwing would run out of fuel before Falco turned up, this was revenge against him for beating Wolf before he did in there last fight.

The Arwing shook making Fox open his eyes, expecting Falco to be there he pressed to open the cockpit window, instead the Arwing was smashed into a building… dazing Fox…

A/N: Please presume that the other Characters that aren't secret were abducted by the same two hands.

Now, the main story starts in the next bit but I had to get the first couple of Characters first, and how they got abducted, so next time the Characters: Pikachu, Yoshi, DK, Ness, Kirby, Ice Climbers and Samus have already been captured and put unconscious, Peach and Captain Falcon are not captured yet though.


	2. Part 2: Before The Falls!

The Events! Part 2; Before The Falls!

.

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of last chapter, this one is a lot longer and should explain things a bit better, oh and despite Omochao being here this is NOT A CROSSOVER!

.

.

.

(In the Airship)

Master hand flew over to a wall and passed through it, entering the containment room, thirteen of the fifty large capsules were full, Mario, Bowser, DK, Pikachu, Samus, Zelda, Kirby, Link, Nana, Popo, Ness, Fox and Yoshi were all almost scanned, after scanning their genetic build ups will be processed and then their bodies submerged in Nova, a deadly acid that melts away everything but the strongest and most durable of materials.

The scanning was fifty seven percent done, this is taking too long! Maybe we need more power… but unless I get Crazy Hand to go into a Spasm attack we can't refuel the energy that would get depleted…

Master Hand then flew off through another wall of the Airship.

.

Crazy Hand was flying erratically towards the Airship holding Princess Peach, she wasn't at the castle at the time of attacking so Master Hand had sent me to get her…

The Princess was flailing her body around trying to escape the demented Hand's grip.

They flew over a place called Mute city and Crazy hit a Blue coloured vehicle of some sorts.

Crazy looked at the driver with his invisible eye on his palm.

It was Captain Falcon, one of the targeted!

"Master Wants, Master Wants!" Crazy shouted and Captain Falcon looked at Peach who was screaming for help.

Crazy Hand dropped her down onto the electric racing course, zapping her unconscious.

"That my friend was dangerous and not cool!" Captain Falcon says (A/N: I don't know much about Captain Falcon so he won't be in character, and I won't try too hard for other Characters either… so they will probably just have whatever quirky characteristics I give them) jumping out of his ruined Blue Falcon and punching the hand.

Captain Falcon lands down onto the electric track zapping him unconscious.

Crazy Hand however withered around in pain before picking the two up and flying off.

.

Later..Crazy Hand flew into the Airship and dropped the two onto the hard metal floor.

"Got Two! Got Two!" Crazy Hand shouted and Master Hand flew into the room quickly.

"Wow… I got thirteen…" Master Hand says scooping the two up in his… hand.

"The male hit! The male hit!" Crazy Hand says.

"Whatever…" Master Hand says flying towards the Containment room, the others had stopped Scanning because of not enough power and not wanting to use the electric energy for the Airships many engines Master Hand had put the scanning on hold, which ruined all the progress.

Master placed Princess Peach into a capsule filled with a azure liquid, that liquid would keep them unconscious until they leave… not that they are ever going to leave!

Master Hand was about to pick up Captain Falcon when Crazy Hand barged in.

"Master wants speak! Go speak!" Crazy shouted.

"Take care of this one, I'll see what Kikki wishes to say." Master Hand says flying off to the shrine room.

*Captain Falcon*

"OPEN CAPSULE!" A really loud booming, somewhat insane, voice screamed.

I jump up and see the huge hand slamming itself into a huge capsule that looked like those things from horror alien movies!

I pulled back my arm and punched the hand, my fist hit the hand's surface with a thud and the sound of something hitting something very hard.

The hand merely flinched at my devastating punch.

It turned around and looked at me… or just faced my direction?

"Why you wake? Now have to sleep!" The hand says.

It tried to grab me so I jumped up and land on it, I slam my fist down onto it's white body and pulled my turning red hand away, whatever this thing is made of sure is tough!"GET OFF! GET OFF!" It started screeching so I jump off and land onto a huge capsule, in it was the pink dressed girl with a crown… maybe a rich Princess who is willing to pay for their freedom!

I slam my fist down and dinted the hard metal.

"YOU THERE!" A loud booming fist boomed and five lasers hit me, flinging me off the capsule.

I slam down onto the hard ground and jump up ready to fight, a second hand floated next to the other one.

"Release her!" I yell pointing at the Princess.

"No! We need her! And you!" The right hand says, it sounded more sane and leader-like then the other one… and it floated without bopping around.

"Why!?" I ask.

"For Master! He Want!" The insane left hand says.

"Shut up, Now calm down Captain Falcon, we just want to scan you, then make a copy of you… thenkillyou." The right hand says, saying the last part super fast.

"No way! Do you know how annoying it is having a copy of yourself!? And besides! I understood what you said!" I say and prepare to punch a capsule.

"Wait!" A loud and heroic voice says.

The two hands spun around looking at something blue behind them, all I could see was the colour.

"I have made a solution for the problem, Captain Falcon, you wish to save your comrades in those fourteen capsules right?" The blue behind the hands says.

"Yes!" I say just realising that there were others.

"And you wish to… be rewarded for your heroic actions I presume." The blue says.

"Totally spot on!" I say, whoever this is they know what's right!

"But sadly I can't allow that to go exactly the way you have probably planned, because… this Airship needs power or it'll collapse apart and implode, we also need power to scan, so once we finish scanning all of you, create a clone I promise to make a better agreement!" The blue says.

"I don't trust you! Show yourself!" I yell.

"Then what about this, you start punching everything and allow yourself to die in the blast, then the rest will probably die when the airship implodes into it's energy core, and so you being a 'hero' caused the deaths of fifteen people, OR! We can go with my way, that way is we clone you all, then… we allow you the chance of freedom for just beating some little tasks we have!" The blue says.

I could trick him, I'll let them clone me then punch him into a blue and red clump of dead stuff…

"Okay then!" I say trying to sound annoyed about my options.

"Alright then! You two! Make sure not to kill them! If you do I will kill you! Because this could end up interesting… oh and Crazy, your mother hates you." The blue says and there was a flash of light, after the light dispersed the blue was gone…

The hand that was called 'Crazy' then started to flail around, smashing into the ground and firing sparks and bombs everywhere.

The other hand flew at me and flicked me…

.

Later.

.

*Samus*

"HELLO EVERYONE!" A loud voice boomed.

I open my eyes and see that I wasn't at a GF base anymore…

I looked around through my visor to see some other creatures around me, all waking up.

I aim my arm cannon at the green thing (Yoshi).

"Hold on! I wouldn't kill your comrade!" A voice says and the creatures all looked at me and my arm cannon.

"WOW!" One screamed.

A small human boy ran to me, he was very short.

"IT'S SAMUS!" He yelled trying to hug my armour suits leg.

I kick him away.

"You lot… thought at least one of you would notice the giant glass window with two hands on the other side…" The voice says sounding annoyed.

The others look out some window.

I look too, on the other side was two giant floating gloves…

"Hey! Where's Mr. Blue!" A guy wearing a racing visor says.

"Oh calm down, he instructed us to inform you lot of the task that allows you lot to be free." The right hand says while the left just floated up, down, left and right randomly.

"Did you… kidnap us?" A pointy eared person in green asked.

"Obviously! What are you blind or something!?" A large turtle yelled.

"Calm down, now first I want you all to introduce yourselves." The hand says and the glass window was covered by something.

We were all in a small room, with one light on the roof.

"Hi! It's-ah Me Mario!" 'Mario' says.

"I'm Link! The skilled swordsman of Hyrule!" Link says.

"I'm Ness." The young boy says.

"I'm Bowser and this is Princess Peach!" The turtle says gesturing to the crowned girl.

"Why am I still here…" A fox says glancing around for an exit.

"I'm Kirby!" A pink sphere says.

"I'm Nana!" "And I'm Popo!" The two both say at once.

"This is Zelda! She is a Princess!" Link says pointing at her crown.

"I can introduce myself Link." Zelda says looking frustrated.

"I'm Fox McCloud." The Fox says after finding no exit.

"I am Captain Falcon! The awesome F-Zero race driver supreme!" Falcon says.

I just aim at the glass and shoot, the glass shattered but there was metal behind it.

"Wha! You almost got-ta me with glass!" Mario shouted.

"Yoshi!" The green thing says jumping up and down.

"Pika Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pika!" Some yellow thing says…

(Hi everyone! My name is Pikachu!)

"And this must be some robot guard they have to make sure we don't leave or kill each other!" Bowser says pointing at me.

"I'm not a robot." I say through my armour suit.

Suddenly we appeared at a huge park like place… with huge walls all around us… even the sky was covered by a huge stone surface… but the place was strangely lit up… not light just lit up.

A blue robot thing flew over and landed down in front of the ground.

"Hello! My name is Omochao and I will explain each event for you, the first event is called 'Trouble King' and it is for Mario only, you will be fighting a clone of Bowser, this clone's intelligence level out of nine is a 2 and it's strength ratio to you is 5:5 which is the same actually different from 1:1, now do you want to try? If you don't then you lot just wait here until you do." Omochao says robotically.

I look at Mario."I can beat a real Bowser so a smarter one shouldn't be a problem!" Mario says.

"HEY!" Bowser roared.

Mario then vanished and the world flashed, everyone but Mario and Omochao now had jetpacks and were around a glass box containing Mario, Bowser and a weird set of platforms.

I hope the jetpack doesn't mess up my suit…

.

*Mario*

I appeared on a small area, it was flat and had two plat forms above the sides and a higher one above the middle.

Bowser dropped down and punched me.

I was knocked forward so I turned around and pushed my palms forward, fireballs flew out hitting Bowser and stunning him for a tiny amount of time… so little he recovered instantly.

I tried to move aside but hit glass, guess I have to stay left, right, up and down only.

I jump up over Bowser's head and land behind him, I grab his tail and swing him around.

I let go throwing him off the platform.

Bowser then spun and flew over to the edge, he grabbed it and pulled himself up.

He swiped his claws at me.

I tried stepping aside slamming my face into the glass… and getting hit by his claws.

I punch him and he grabbed me, he held me… not doing anything.

"You going to attach me?" I ask and he let go.

I push him away and tried to run around him… slamming my face into glass again.

"You've got great memory Mario!" Link called out and I look at the others flying around watching.

Bowser then punched me knocking me back.

I see him stomping towards me so I step back and fall off a ledge.

I fell into a red mist and appeared on a small platform above Bowser.

I land down and he taunted at me.

I heard the real Bowser laugh at this so I punch the clone and then grab his face.

I spun around throwing him off the platform.

He then spun around and grabbed onto the edge.

I walk over and stomp down onto his fingers.

(A/N: The characters can do stuff they can't in Melee, I'm only restricting this to Physical stuff like movement and the such, not like giving Kirby a nuke or allowing Peach to throw fireballs)

The clone yelped out and fell off.

I point and laugh at him.

"Turn around Mario!" Peach yelled and I turned around to get punched in the face.

I stumble back and fell off the ledge into the mist.

The world flashed and I felt a sharp pain in my head, I then appear back at the grassy place with the others.

"Mario! You suck!" Link says.

"Hello!" Omochao says and flew over to me.

"Now, what I say here is instructed of me so no hard feelings." The robot says.

"YOU FAILED MARIO! GO DIE IN A HOLE!" Omochao says in a loud, sneering male voice.

"I agree with the blue-bot." Bowser says.

"Blue…" Captain Falcon mumbles.

"Attention!" Omochao says sounding like it's normal annoying tone.

"What now?" Zelda asked.

"Mario can now only fail at this mission a total of nine more times before he is locked away! And seeing as this Mission is the only one you lot can do and you have to use Mario then all of you will die." Omochao says emotionless.

"Mario! You better beat me up and kill me twice or I'll kill you!" Bowser threatened.

"Ye-yes Bowser…" I stammer and everyone looked at me… but Nana and Popo, who were playing with two hammers.

"Do you wish to try again? More information about this is that both of you have two chances! Also the red mist that kills you is invisible from beyond the glass and is on all sides of the inner glass." Omochao says.

"I guess I have to try again…" I say while most of the people looked angry at me, those being Fox, Bowser, Link, Zelda, Yoshi, Ness, Peach and Kirby.

I then appear back at the stage (I can't be bothered calling it a: Platform with two…) and Bowser drops down from above.

I punch him but he grabbed my fist and held it…

I punch him making him lose grip.

I grab his face and spin around, I let go and he flew through the air and slammed face first onto the left platform.

I walked forward still dizzy and slammed into the glass.

Bowser stomped to the edge of the smaller platform and jumped, he was above me and slammed himself down onto me.

I was pushed out from under him.

I punch him and throw fireballs.

He was hit by them some I keep throwing them.

-FIVE MINUTES LATER-

I threw another fireball.

"JUST HIT HIM ALREADY!" Captain Falcon yelled, angry for the first time.

I punch him and he flew threw the air and into the red mist at the left side of the place.

I turn around ready for him and he appeared.

He stomped to me slowly so I grab him and throw him up into the air.

I jump up holding my fist up and knocked him up higher, I land on the left platform and Bowser landed on the middle.

He hoped down to me so I grab him and spun around, I let go and he flew into the red mist.

I suddenly appear with the others at the grassy place.

Omochao flew over.

"Congratulations! You cleared the easiest and first mission! You can now do Missions two and three!" Omochao says.

"How many is there?" Ness asked.

"You can do three… the total amount available is three… the amount accessible is three… but don't worry! There's more!" Omochao says…


	3. Part 3: The Lord And DK!

The Events! Part 3; The Lord… And DK!

.

.

*Kirby*

It was probably night, Kirby sat on a tree just looking at the others talking, the older ones that is.

Ness, Nana, Popo, Pikachu, Yoshi and Link were all asleep.

The only one besides Kirby that was awake and not talking was Samus, who was off exploring… or just wanted to be alone.

.

*Zelda*

"If Mario could barely fight a intelligence two Bowser just imagine fighting a level nine!" Peach says.

"My hope is that they can go that high but don't." Fox says fiddling with his blaster.

"What if we have to fight a level nine me?" Captain Falcon says.

"I'm more worried about fighting a level nine Samus, you lot do know she has missiles, bombs and the such!" Bowser says.

"I wonder why Omochao had to leave without telling us the next mission?" I quarrel.

"Maybe it-a had to inform it's-ah masters?" Mario suggested.

"Maybe, but why leave us here?" I ask.

"So we can recover, or at least think of the horrors that will come." Fox says.

A flash of light caught the groups attention, it looked like a explosion of some sorts.

"I'll go check it out! You lot wait here!" Fox says running off, gun in hand.

.

*Fox McCloud*

Fox ran across the grassy area and reached a small fountain, Samus was there, and so was some blood, nothing else.

"What happened here?" I ask flailing my hands out at towards the blood.

Samus just looked at me through her visor.

"It doesn't matter." She said solemnly and then walked off.

It couldn't have been her blood… she was wearing a suit.

Fox then ran back to the others.

"What was it?" Bowser asked.

"It doesn't matter." I say.

"Yes it does, what happened!?" Zelda asked annoyed.

"I told you, but I guess I left out that Samus was there, near some blood and said after I asked what happened that it doesn't matter." I say.

"I think she-a shouldn't be trusted." Mario says.

"Why not?" Captain Falcon asked.

"She secludes herself, I agree with Mario." Bowser says.

"Thanks-ah!" Mario thanked.

"It's back!" Peach says looking excited.

Omochao flew over to them.

"HELLO EVREYONE!" It says in a robotic voice.

The loud noise it had made woke the others, who all hurried over.

"Now! The two missions available are called Lord of the Jungle and-" Omochao starts.

"We'll just go in order!" Link says.

"So you won't lose count? Good idea, now this event can only be done by Donkey Kong." Omochao says.

"Who's that?" Ness asked.

"The huge ape that hasn't spoken a single word or uttered a single noise the entire time." Omochao says and everyone looked at DK.

"Speak." Yoshi says.

"It doesn't have to." Popo says.

"I agree." Nana says.

"Now in it Donkey Kong will be facing a tiny clone of himself while being huge, you both have two chances and the intelligence level of the clone is three out of nine and the strength ratio is 5:7, the clone having the seven." Omochao says.

"Well guys, I will accept this challenge and beat it all for you!" Donkey Kong says in a Elvis voice… causing everyone to either gasp or just be shocked.

Suddenly everything changed…

.

*Donkey Kong*

I appear on a wooden platform which had four smaller platforms above it.

I was huge! (With five !s, Fan fiction takes them out though)

A smaller me then drops down and punched me, barely moving me.

I punch and miss, I try again and got punched in the foot by the clone.

"Hit it Donkey!" Link yelled from outside the glass.

I hold my fist back and slam it forward, missing yet again.

The clone jumped onto the platform on the left side of the area and started punching my face.

I tried to hit it but it was too small.

I grab it's face and throw it behind me.

I turn around and it grabbed my foot.

I smile until I was throw back and into red mist.

I reappear on a small platform that shortly vanished.

I slam my fists down onto the clone and it broke through the wooden flooring and into some water that dragged into the red mist.

"Good work Donkey Kong!" Ness called out.

"Yeah, just don't fail this time!" Bowser roared.

The clone then lands on my face punching my eyes.

I stagger backwards and fall down… …

I land inside a barrel… there was a button in here, also everything was spinning.

"You're so weak you oversized ape!" Bowser yelled.

I press the button and was shot into the red mist…

I felt a sharp pain in my head and we were all back at the park like area. (By park I mean like a grassy, tree filled, fountain area, not a play area or a car park)

"YOU FAILED SO BAD IF YOUR MOTHER KNEW SHE WOULD DIE!" Omochao roared and then floated over.

"You can only fail nine more times, will you try again?" Omochao asked.

I nod my head and I appeared back at the stage.

I whack my hands up hitting the clone before it fell down and quickly jumped up.

I slam my fist together causing the clone to fly up into the red mist at the top.

It reappeared so I grab it's face.

It kicked my eye so I let go stumbling backward.

The tiny clone started punching my legs.

I jump up and body slam down onto it.

It had moved though and grabbed my face and then lifted me onto it's back.

"Come on! You should use your size to crush it!" Bowser yelled.

"He's-ah right!" Mario yelled.

I was throw off the edge into the red mist again.

I reappear and quickly slam down onto the clone, it flew out so I run and punched it further away from the platform.

It tried spinning through the air to me but fell short.

It fell into the red mist and vanished… so did everything else…

.

*Blue Mystery*

I sat on the throne, the crystal ball showed Donkey Kong reappearing with the others at the hub.

They were congratulating the ape.

"Giga!" I call out and he quickly rushed over to me, he was bigger then the throne by… some really high amount of times.

"Yes master?" He asked.

"Make sure the hands know the cost of failure, oh and please inform them that I will not take lightly to weak assassins, only the best are to be used or made!" I say.

"Yes my lord." Giga Bowser says running off.

Hmm… maybe I should activate it now?

.

A/N: Sorry about this being smaller, it's just that there's not much to type about the first few missions, oh and the chapter name 'The Lord… And DK!' doesn't reference Blue Mystery, it implies that the event 'Lord of the Jungle' has a lord that isn't DK.

Also I sadly noticed 'Peach's Peril' is before 'Triforce Gathering', which mucked up a few plans but I've got them sorted out, also I know that some Characters need to be acquired before certain missions can be unlocked but unless they need said character to use then the events will be accessible, BYE!


	4. Part 4: Dino-Bomb!

The Events! Part 4; Dino-Bomb!

.

A/N: I don't know 'that' much about this event, sorry if I get details wrong but it doesn't matter that much seeing as it's only the third event, and anyone who can guess a plot hole that I've discovered before I finish the story will get their username mentioned in the story… one way or another…

.

.

*Fox*

Link, Peach, Ness, Kirby and Captain Falcon were congratulating the ape, what he did looked so easy why congratulate him so much, he basically got lucky!

"I will now explain the two next events, the first is called 'Bomb-fest' and you fight against a clone of Samus' Chozo armour and a clone of Link, the only weapons they have are explosives, any of you can try this." Omochao says interrupting the talking group.

"I will!" I say.

"What's the next event?" Ness asked.

"The event has been volunteered!" Omochao says and everyone vanished.

I appear on top of a castle and look at Link and Samus.

Link had a bomb and threw it at me, I quickly use my reflector and the bomb flew back at him, it blew him up and he was knocked back, into the top of the castle.

Samus moved to me so I jump up and landed on a platform I didn't notice before.

A bomb then hit my face.

I stumble back off the platform and grab the edge of the castle.

"Use that blue thingy like you did the first time!" Bowser yelled angrily.

I pull myself up and look at a glowing orb in front of me.

I reach out to touch it and it exploded, I was knocked a step back and almost off the ledge.

I see a metal ball dropping those orbs and shoot at it.

The ball uncurled and Samus jumped away from me.

A bomb flew at me from wherever Link is so I use my reflector, it flew back and hit the castle's tip, knocking Link over to the other side.

Samus was walking to me so I shoot at her, the bullets doing nothing to her armour. (But damaging it of course!)

She curled up into the ball so I jump over her and kicked the ball while going over.

The ball rolled off the ledge and into the red mist below.

"That wouldn't hurt!" Link says.

"IT DID!" I yell wanting so much to clutch my saw foot.

Link threw a bomb at me so I try reflecting, but I was too slow and was blasted off the castle.

I tap my shoes together causing an small rocket to go off in my shoes, the result made me catch on fire and flew through the air, I reach out and grabbed something… it then kicked me.

I stumbled back and dangled dangerously over the ledge, my tail was caught around Link's shoe and that was all that held me up.

"You suck Fox!" Bowser yelled.

"Shut up Bowser!" I yell and saw Link throw a bomb over me, it flew into the red mist down below.

Another bomb flew passed me, this one closer.

I aim my gun over the ledge and hoped to shoot him.

I fire and felt my tail get freed, I fall down so I tap my shoes, I rocketed back up and landed in front of Link.

He handed a bomb to me.

I give it back, then he passed it back.

I give it to him and put my reflector up, he accidentally touched the reflector and was pushed back, this also caused the bomb to explode.

He banged into the castle side so I run forward and kick him in the stomach.

He pulled out another bomb so I jump back and shoot it while he held it, it exploded launching Link up into the sky.

I jump up to get him but he threw a bomb down at me, I quickly use my reflector and the bomb flew into his legs, causing him to be blasted into the red mist above.

I land down just before everything changed.

"GOOD JOB FOX!" Omochao says.

"You were lucky Fox, if you didn't have that blue thingy you would have failed straight away!" Bowser said.

"Good work!" Both Nana and Popo say together.

"Ready for the next two?" Omochao asked.

"Yeah sure whatever." I say.

"The next event pits you against a gigantic Yoshi with a intelligence level of four, it has one chance and whoever tries this has three." Omochao says.

"I'll try! Because fighting big stuff is my thing!" Link says.

"That… made less sense then what you normally say!" Zelda said to Link, looking quite confused and annoyed.

.

*Link*

I appear on a small island with a gigantic Yoshi near me.

It's tongue flew out and wrapped around me.

It pulled me in and everything went black…

…

…

I reappeared above the island on a platform.

"Link! You lasted less then a second before losing your first chance!" Bowser yelled.

I aim a arrow at the Yoshi but it's tongue flew out again, wrapping around me it pulled me in quickly.

…

…

I reappear again and the tongue quickly got me…

…

…

I felt a sharp pain in my head and everything changed back to the grassy place.

"Link…" Omochao started.

"What?" I ask and everyone was looking annoyed.

"YOU WERE SO BAD THAT HAVING A FIVE SECOND TIMER UNTIL YOU WIN WOULDN'T EVEN HELP!" Omochao yelled.

"Really?" I ask hearing some people groan.

"Since Link is incompetent I'll go!" Fox says.

"Wait, your foot is probably too saw, I'll go." Peach says.

"NO! Don't-ta risk it!" Mario screamed.

"She can do what she wants!" Zelda says looking annoyed at someone other then me.

"Why can't I go again? Mario and ape failed and then won." I say.

"They at least lasted five seconds!" Bowser snapped.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika?!" Pikachu says.

(How about I go instead?!)

"What did it say?" Ness asked.

"We will go! It'll be fun!" Nana says and Popo nods his head.

"Too young, I think Samus should go!" Kirby says.

Samus just glanced down at the pink thing.

"If I must." She said and vanished.

.

*Samus*

I appear at the island and fire a super missile at Yoshi, he exploded in a blast of blood and guts.

I reappear at the hub.

"That… was quick and very gruesome…" Ness says.

"You… you killed it… you're only supposed to get it to go into the red mist…" Omochao says.

"Does it matter?" The ape asked.

Omochao quickly flew off… probably to check if it did count as a victory.

"You were great Samus! Probably one of the few decent ones here!" Bowser says.

"That including me of course!" Link proudly says.

"I doubt that." Zelda says.

"Who votes I do next one?" Captain Falcon says.

"Why?" Yoshi asked.

"So I know that I got the chance to do it fairly." The racer says.

Samus just walked off, tried of all the useless talking.

"Hey Samus! Wait! I need to know your vote!" Captain Falcon yelled but didn't chase.

.

*No one*

Omochao flew through the secret hole in the ceiling only big enough for it.

The robotic Chao kept flying till it reached the wall that led into the hand's rooms.

Omochao flew through it and saw Master Hand.

"Well, how are they fairing?" Master Hand asked the small robot.

"Samus Aran, attempted the forth mission and blew up the Yoshi clone, does that count as a win?" Omochao asked.

"She… blew… it up… oh god, why did we leave her with all her suit equipment… she has like two hundred missiles, multiple beam weaponry, bombs, power bombs, grabble beams and whatever else she has acquired! I guess that counts as a win but… oh god… I need to inform Kikki…" Master Hand says and quickly flew away.

.

Later.

.

The captured people had split themselves up into some mini groups that were talking about different things.

Link, Yoshi, Pikachu and Kirby were all trying to talk about different things but thought each other were talking about the same thing, Captain Falcon, Fox, Zelda and Bowser were talking about how they should act in events, The Ice Climbers were talking to each other, Mario and Ness were talking about fireballs and how to throw them with correct velocity, Peach and Donkey Kong were trying to decipher what Pikachu was saying by eavesdropping on it.

Fox however was trying to talk to Samus, who just ignored him.

"So… who is your rival, everyone has to have one." Fox says to the bounty hunter while she just stood near the fountain.

After a moment Fox spoke again, "You don't speak much do you?".

"Only when necessary." Samus says.

"So… do you have a rival?" Fox asked.

"This is irrelevant." Samus says.

"To what!?" Fox asked annoyed.

"To our current problem." Samus says just looking at the fountain.

Fox decided to look at it too and saw nothing interesting.

"Why are you staring at the fountain?" Fox asked.

"It doesn't matter." Samus says.

The water in the fountain then began to bubble and glow."Whoa! What's going on!?" Fox asked while Samus aimed her arm cannon at the fountain.

A clone of Fox quickly jumped out kicking fox in the chin, the kick sent Fox toppling over onto his back.

Samus quickly shot at the clone but it used the cloned reflector.

The bullets were easily dodged by Samus.

Fox quickly got up and shot at his clone.

It dodged and threw it's reflector at the real Fox and then shot the button to activate it, the reflector hit Fox's face just before activating.

It activated knocking Fox back.

Samus fired a missile at the clone and it dived forward grabbing it's reflector.

The missile however was a seeking missile and it flew around hitting the clone in the back.

It fell over and Samus stomped down hard on it's head, her metal clad foot crushed the head and the clone exploded into blue dots.

"Whoa! What happened?" Fox asked getting up.

"This Fountain is how anything but Omochao enters, last night a clone of Mario came through while I was near, so I used a missile on it." Samus says.

"So… that was the flash of light… then what was the blood?" Fox asked.

"Already there." Samus says and stood back at her original position before the clone came.

Fox decided that it would be best to leave so he began walking away.

"Fox!" Samus called and he glanced back."What?" He asked.

"Don't tell the others, they seen to think the hands are to be trusted, they think they are safe, telling them would only make them worried and not rest, causing them to fail at the events." Samus says.

Fox nodded and ran off…

.

It was now night again, they could tell because the mysterious light in the place would get darker.

The whole group but Samus were together again.

"Doesn't it worry you that the one who isolates themselves is also the one with deadly missiles that blew up a gigantic dinosaur?" Bowser says.

"Not really, we are all friends here, and besides, if she were to go crazy and try killing us we have a secret weapon!" Captain Falcon says.

"What is that-ah weapon?" Mario asked the racer.

"ME!" He says flicking out his arms and pumping his chest out.

"I just noticed how skin tight your top was…" Link says.

"That was the first thing I noticed about him…" Peach says.

"What does that mean!?" Mario asked.

"What does what mean?" Peach asked.

"You lot quit blabbering and get some sleep! The challenges are going to get tougher and you'll need all the sleep you can get!" Fox says from where he lay on the longest grass patch.

"You lot sleep, I'll keep watch just in case!" Kirby says.

"Yeah, that'll make us so much more safer." Bowser says.

"It could!" Yoshi says.

"Yeah! They might step on Kirby and trip over! Alerting us of their presence!" Popo says not intending to be mean, Nana quickly agreed with him.

"You lot seem uncomfortable!" A voice calls out and some of the group look over at a tall orange haired boy.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"My name is Nic Os, I'm the manual labour of this airship, I was told to make a mansion for you lot, so follow me and I'll lead you there, it has beds and fifty different rooms, about three quarters of those bedrooms." Nic says.

Everyone but Bowser, Fox and Zelda followed.

"You two don't trust him either?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like he should be trusted." Zelda says.

"I think the hands would have told us of him if he was really their slave… or minion or whatever he is." Bowser says.

"So… if they all die it's just us three?" Zelda asked.

"Nah, Samus is probably alone at the fountain still." Fox says.

.

.

A/N: Sorry about another short chapter, and if you're smart you can figure out the plot hole, and if you're really smart you can find the hidden little secret in this chapter! Review with the plot hole if you want but just hint at what you think the secret is so you don't spoil anything for other readers!


	5. Part 5: A Four-Less Plan! (Bad Pun)

The Events! Part 5; A Four-Less Plan!

.

A/N: The Mansion actually is really far away but I've decided not to waste a bunch of time typing about hours of walking, also Nic Os isn't OC… not entirely… also just presume that the characters have been able to have food and water so far…

.

*Captain Falcon*

The group had met up at the foyer of the mansion after an hour of exploring, there was food, water, beds and a tall man named Keith (not saying it's me) who was apparently their butler…

But they had just noticed that four people were missing."Alright everyone, we have a problem, three out of four of our leaders are gone!" DK says."Wait… we have leaders?" I ask.

"Yeah, you, Bowser, Zelda and Fox, all of you are the most mature and best thinkers of us all." Ness says.

"Why am I not a leader?" Link asked.

"If-a Zelda was here she'll groan." Mario says.

"So… what about Samus?" I ask.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about her…" DK says and almost everyone agreed, those who didn't were Captain Falcon, Ness and Pikachu…

"Greetings everyone!" Omochao says flying into the foyer.

"What now?" Link asked.

"The next missions available are called 'Spare Change' and 'Kirbys On Parade'!" Omochao says.

"I'll tackle the Spare Change!" I say.

"Sorry but that is a Ness only challenge." Omochao says.

"Uh… what do I have to do?" Ness asked worried.

"You have to get two hundred coins by fighting a intelligence level three Captain Falcon." Omochao says. (Made the three up, my info doesn't have this mission…)

"Oh… and how do I get coins?" Ness asked.

"The area is covered by an invisible mist that causing coins to magically appear when a organic tissue receives pain." Omochao says.

"Seems like the average counterfeit way of getting money." Kirby says getting stared at by the more smarter members of the group.

"I… ah accept…" Ness says.

.

*Ness*

I appear back at Onett, wow! I'm home!

My house (if you're a Ness fan then you'll know all this is completely made up) was near me, the one with the drug store sign on it.

The neighbours houses were here… Captain Falcon was here…

Captain Falcon jumped over to me and punched me, I slam into the left house, coins burst from my skin.

I tried to grab them but Captain Falcon slammed his fist into my face, making coins burst out… and dazing me.

He pulled his fist back and slammed it forward again…

.

*Link*

We all appear back and Ness collapsed unconscious.

"Guess he failed." I say.

"NESS! YOUR MOTHER WOULD WISH SHE ABORTED YOU IF SHE KNEW HOW BAD YOU FAILED!" Omochao yelled at the unconscious boy.

"What's the other event mission thingy?" Yoshi asked.

"Kirbys On Parade, it pits whoever wants to against three tiny Kirbys, each one has three chances and is at a intelligence level of one, they also have a Handicap of five but whoever does this is normal… also you get only one chance." Omochao says.

"I suggest we should send out our weakest, save our strongest for the tough stuff!" I say.

"Alright then, go-a forth Link." Mario says.

"You seem so much like Bowser saying that." Peach says.

"We'll go!" Nana and Popo say.

"Only one unless you have a good enough reason." Omochao says.

"If we go more then ten metres apart we turn into deadly polar bears." Both of them say sounding truthful.

"Oh god… stay together!" I whisper moving away from the two kids.

"Probably not true but okay." Omochao says and the two vanished…

.

I appear outside a large fountain, three smaller puffballs were in there with the Ice Climbers.

All three of them ran away from the two kids.

"Link…Link…Link…" A hypnotic voice says.

I turn to look at Yoshi.

"Are you hitting on me?" I ask the dinosaur, it just flew away… probably embarrassed at me finding out.

"Link… I… need you…" The voice says.

Oh Yoshi, that little dino sure knows how to make me feel special…

.

*Nana*

Popo and me walk to the Kirbys and they jumped onto some platforms above us.

We jump up and I slam my hammer at one.

I miss and hit Popo.

"Sorry!" I say.

"No, I'm sorry for getting in your road." Popo says.

"No, it was my fault." I say.

"I should have moved so it was my fault." Popo says.

.

-While those two friendly argue over who's fault it was-

.

Bowser, Fox and Zelda had managed to regroup with Samus but whenever they attempted to leave the fountain Samus wouldn't follow.

"But come on! The others are probably losing without my kind words!" Bowser says.

"Oh you mean your supporting 'you suck's?" Fox asked.

"Yeah!" Bowser agreed.

"Shut up you two! We just have to get stubborn here to get away from this fountain!" Zelda says red in the face.

"You three go without me." Samus says staring at the fountain.

"Argh! You are so stubborn!" Zelda says annoyed.

Zelda then starts to walk away but realised Fox and Bowser weren't coming.

"You two coming or are you like Samus and have a fetish (object of obsession meaning not aroused by meaning) for fountains?!" Zelda asked meanly.

"Well uh… I think I feel more safe with her then you." Fox says.

"I agree." Bowser says.

"Fine then!" Zelda says storming off.

"Wait! Where are the others?" Samus asked.

"They followed someone named Nic Os, apparently for some safe house like place." Zelda says.

Samus looked away from the fountain.

"Nic Os? Who is that?" Samus asked looking at Zelda through her visor.

"Apparently the manual labour of this joint… what's with the water?" Zelda asked and Samus quickly looked back at the bubbling water of the fountain.

"Link… Link… save me…" A hypnotic voices says.

A piece of paper flew out, Samus aimed her arm cannon at it but nothing happened.

"It's just paper!" Bowser says picking it up.

"What's it say?" Fox asked.

"I need your help, quickly advance to thirty, and maybe a truce with better agreements can latter be made, your's truly, Cannon-dwarf, I think that's how you pronounce it…" Bowser read.

"Ganondorf…" Zelda mumbled.

"Advance to thirty, what's that supposed to mean?" Fox asked.

"Event thirty, he must involve this Ganondorf guy… and Link, Zelda, who is Ganondorf?" Samus asked.

"The King Of Evil and The Triforce of Power (and that's all the author knows about him), he's also Link's main rival." Zelda explained.

"See! Even Link has a rival!" Fox says to Samus.

"We should get back to the others, the only brains there are a egotistical freak and a thirty year old." Bowser says.

"You mean Captain Falcon and Mario right?" Zelda asked.

"Yep." Bowser says.

"Mario's thirty?" Fox asked.

"NO! Captain Falcon." Bowser says.

"How do you know that?" Fox asked.

"Mario is-" Bowser starts.

"I meant Captain Falcons age!" Fox interrupts annoyed.

"Well, I had to probe to him that I was older, he's only thirty something and I'm ninety two." Bowser says.

"Wait what!?" Fox asked shocked.

"You're… ninety two?" Zelda asked also shocked.

"You look older." Samus says staring at the fountain.

.

"No it was my fault!" Nana says while the three Kirbyes cower at the edge of the stage.

"No it was mine." Popo says.

"SHUT UP! You two are like two little kids…" Link started.

"They are." Yoshi pipped in.

"Hey!" Both Nana and Popo say.

"We were talking!" They both simultaneously say.

"Just fight them!" Peach says also annoyed.

"You two, think of those spherical creatures as a bomb, those bombs will blow up both of you, so to save your comrade knock those bombs into the red mist!" Captain Falcon says.

"I'll protect you Nana!" Popo says while Nana said that same except with Popo's name.

The two run at the Kirbys swinging their hammers wildly.

The Kirbys quickly jumped over them.

Nana jumped up and slammed her hammer into a Kirby, it flew into another Kirby and the two puffed away from the young girl.

Popo whacked the third Kirby with his hammer and it smashed into the two puffing Kirbys, all three of them fall off the ledge and into the red mist.

The three reappear and the Ice Climbers quickly chase after them.

-Six more Kirby deaths later-

Everyone reappared at the foyer and Ness looked at them, finally conscious."Did I win my event?" Ness asked while Omochao flew over.

"YOU DID IT!" It says.

"Yay!" Ness says jumping up and down.

"Whoa! Too bad I missed it!" Link says.

"If Bowser were here it would make some smart remark…" Kirby says.

"Then let me fill in for him!" DK says.

"Link!" DK says to Link.

"Yeah what?" He asked.

"Ness failed, don't you remember him going out cold from the Falcon's punches?" DK asked.

"That wasn't a smart remark." Yoshi says.

"Ness, do you wish to try again?" Omochao asked.

"I… okay…" Ness says.

"Wait Ness!" Captain Falcon says.

He rushed over to the young boy and whispered something into his ear.

"Ready?" Omochao asked once Captain Falcon walked away.

"Yes!" Ness says with strange confidence.

Everything then changed.

.

*Ness*

I appear at home and see the clone hoping to me.

I flick my hand forward setting alight the racer, coins burst from him and then suddenly the whole area caught on fire, the air was burning!

Heaps of coins were combusting out of the clone so I quickly grab them while everything burnt.

"What the hell is going on!?" Link asked.

"Fire… fire…" Kirby mumbled, eyes focusing on the burning stage instead of the battle.

"Bowser would be so proud…" Mario says.

Everything then changed to the foyer.

"Did I… win?" I ask.

"You did, but because you used some fire like thing you lit the gaseous atmospheric fumes that allow the coins to appear…" Omochao says.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked?

(So what did you tell Ness huh?)

"Not sure what you mean but I had told Ness to kick just below the stomach where my skin tight suit has no armour." Captain Falcon says.

"You mean here?" Link asked kneeing Captain Falcon in said location…

While this was happening Omochao flew away…

.

A/N: Sorry for another small chapter, soon they will get bigger!


	6. Part 6: Challenger?

The Events! Part 6; Challenger?

.

A/N: Since I cannot find information on exactly what level of handicap with MOST events I will just drop it unless it really effects a mission/event, also could someone please at least make a review so I know that I'm not just posting for nothing… and I would prefer accounted people but people without accounts are welcome too! (Also the first one to review with a account will get mentioned in the story… one way or another…)

Also, I just got Call Of Duty Black Ops, finished campaign and was annoyed to find out that something called 'Nova' was made up in the game… I MADE UP A TOXIC THING CALLED NOVA IN A STORY I WROTE IN 2008! And also used it in this story… L

Also, sorry about the long time for this to be updated, I had to get my laptop fixed because of some hardware problems, so I've put an asterisk (*) at where I was before having to stop for about a month or so.

.

*Bowser*

"So…" Fox starts while we all (but Samus) sit on the edge of the fountain in silence.

"What?" I snap.

"How'd you think we get back with the others?" Fox asked.

"Probably dead." Zelda says.

"Why do you think that?" I ask looking at her.

"That Nic guy doesn't seem right…" Zelda says.

"Greetings!" An annoying voice says loudly.

Omochao then lands down onto the ground near the fountain.

"Because you four were away the others have arrived at the mansion safely and have completed two events without you, so now you four are to attempt some… or just send me away leaving it all up to the others… who with Link's idea have decided to only send the weakest into missions." Omochao says.

"Stupid Link!" Zelda says angrily.

"Wouldn't have caused any harm since they beat two missions." Fox says.

"Who were used?" I ask.

"Nana, Popo and Ness." Omochao says.

"The young kids?" I say slightly confused at Link's 'method'.

"Now, the two missions available are called Pokémon Battle and Hot Date On Brinstar." Omochao says.

"I'll try the first." Fox says.

"Why do you always instantly say that?" I ask annoyed.

"Cool it, if you want to lunge blindly into a mission without knowing about it go ahead." Fox says.

"In this event you are against a level four intelligence Pikachu, you must use Pokémon to fight each other, you both have two chances." Omochao says.

"Alright Bowser, go ahead." Fox says.

"Huh!? I was only asking why did you always say you'll… oh never mind, I'll do it!" I say and the five of us vanish.

I appear on a small area, there were tiny floating platforms on the left and right sides.

I look at the yellow rodent thingy.

I ran passed me and jumped onto the platform above me.

I slam my fist upwards and hit something metal, a red and white orb thing flew into the air and fell down in front of me.

"What is this?" I ask looking out the glass boundaries.

"You probably have to break it open!" Fox yelled.

Pikachu grabbed it so I slam my fist into it, the metal thing didn't break but it slammed into Pikachu's head dazing the rodent thingy.

I grab the orb and throw it at Pikachu.

It bounced off it's yellow fur and landed on the ground, it opened up and a red and white orb creature appeared.

The thing started to glow so I punch it, it flew into Pikachu and exploded.

The small creature flew through the air and into the red mist.

I watch it reappear and land down near me, it ran to a red orb and grabbed it, it then threw it off the area and into the red mist.

"Hurry up Bowser!" Zelda yelled.

"Why?" I yell.

A red orb lands in front of me so I stomp down onto it, it exploded from the force and sent me flying up into the red mist above the stage. (Can't be bothered typing 'large platform with two smaller…)

I reappear and land down near Pikachu, it grabbed a orb so I snatched it away and throw the orb at it's furry face.

Pikachu was knocked back a bit and a weird polygonal creature appeared, it flew forward into Pikachu and the yellow rodent was sent flying away into the red mist.

Everything vanished and then reappeared… somewhere?

I was in a large room and there was a gigantic version of me standing in front of me.

"Bowser." A voice says from behind the gigantic me.

"Who are you!?" I ask stepping forward, after I did someone rushed towards me covered in purple flames and grabbed my throat, they then held me up into the air.

"Release him." The voice behind the big me says.

Some really ugly and mean looking guy lets go of my neck.

"It would be wise to stay still." The voice says.

"Why is there a huge me here!?" I yell.

"Giga? Oh he is one of my bodyguards, now Bowser, because you completed Pokémon Battle you have allowed you and the others to challenge a clone of someone who was… not freed, if you win against the clone of said person they will be freed and able to help you and the others attempt the events, now I will send you back to the others, tell them what I have told you and then tell Omochao that you wish to challenge… the first challenger!" The voice says.

"Show yourself and I will!" I order.

"Very well!" The voice says.

The ugly guy nods his head and walked to me, the person behind the huge me must have gave him a signal to do something.

He grabbed my head and put a blindfold on.

"Giga, move aside!" The voice says.

I heard loud bangs that must have been 'Giga' moving.

"Here I am! Now go!" The voice says and I reappear at the fountain.

"Hey Bowser! Where did you go?" Fox asked.

"The water was bubbling the whole time… now it has calmed down." Samus says looking at me through her visor.

"I spoke with the top dog, the master, the one who is making us do this stuff." I say.

"And?" Zelda asked not interested.

"He says because I have completed a certain mission I can fight a clone of someone still trapped… and if I win they will be able to help us." I say.

"Seems like a trick." Zelda says.

"I doubt that, but the whole idea of these missions does." Samus says looking back at the fountain.

"Why would the water bubble?" I ask."It must be the link between our location and the airship." Samus says.

"What now?" I ask.

"I believe she means we are in some sort of dimension." Fox says.

"Kind of, but we could just be in some remote location, like a planet in the Dasha region." Samus says.

"What!?" I ask annoyed.

"They mean we aren't onboard the airship." Zelda says with a sigh.

"I got that! I meant what is the Dasha Region!" I say.

"Probably a space region." Fox says.

"Correct." Samus says not looking away from the normal looking fountain.

"Maybe that's why Ganondorf wants us to quickly beat mission thirty, but if he was like us he should be unconscious." Zelda says.

"What does this guy look like?" I ask.

"Ugly, red hair, long nose, very muscular, wears dark coloured armour and is usually frowning." Zelda says.

"Well… when I was with that leader guy, he had a guard that looked like me but huge… and a guy who looked like what you said… only smiling…" I say.

.

-With the others-

.

*Mario*

I sat in my room looking out the window at the black sky… there was never any stars, or the moon, and at day there wasn't a sun… no clouds either.

"…Mar…re…o…" A zombie sounding voice says slowly.

I look at the closed door.

"…help…me…" The voice says.

.

-Back with the fountain group-

.

Omochao flew over to the four again.

"Ready for the next mission?" The robotic Chao asked.

"Wait!" Bowser says.

"I wish to fight the first challenger!" Bowser says.

The robot's eyes then change to complete red circles and Bowser vanished alone…

.

*Bowser*

I appear back at the stage from the event.

A smaller version of Pikachu was running to me.

It stopped in front of me and fired a small spark at me from it's cheeks, I felt the electricity zap my leg so I jumped back.

It moved closer so I whacked it away, it then ran back to me and zapped at me again.

I jump onto the platform above to avoid getting electrocuted.

There was a flash of light and a arc of lightning stuck down onto me.

I screamed out in pain and hopped off the platform.

I look at the yellow beast with anger.

I run to it while breathing fire and it's yellow fur lit alight.

I swipe at it and held it in my claws while I breathed fire at its face.

I stop breathing fire once it's fur had burnt off.

It was trying to squirm out of my grip but I held tighter.

I open my mouth and slam the thing into it.

I slammed my teeth shut crushing the creature, I chew and chew, every time I chewed I heard the crunch of it's bones.

I spit it out and stomped onto it's lifeless, mangled, deformed and pink body.

I appear back at the fountain and Fox looked at me.

"What happened to you? You have blood all over your mouth?" Fox asked.

"I ate the clone!" I say and Zelda stared at me mouth open.

"That… could you have… fought another way?" Fox asked shocked.

A flash of light caught my eye and we look at a small yellow thing appear, Samus quickly aimed at it with her arm cannon.

"You again!" I roar stomping to it.

"Wait! This is probably the real one!" Zelda says.

"Great, another Pick speaking thing!" Fox says.

"Pick speaking thing? Why what a strange name given from a weird fox." The creature says in pure English.

*Asterisk from A/N

"You speak?" Fox says eyes widened with shock.

"Why of course, what would suggest otherwise?" It says.

"Uh… never mind." Fox says quietly.

"That aside, my name is Mason." Mason says.

"Do you five wish to regroup with the others?" Omochao asked.

"No." Samus says almost instantly.

"Ignore her, I do!" Zelda says and starts mumbling to herself about what Link has probably done.

"Sure, they need us." Fox says.

"I'll stay with Samus, just in case something happens here." I say.

"I'll stand guard of my saviour!" Mason says hopping closer to me.

"Bye Bowser, I'll let the others know about how you three are doing." Fox says and held out his hand for a shake.

"I'll tell them that you and some rat stayed to keep the possible traitor from doing anything." Zelda says eying Samus.

I reach out and grip Fox's hand tightly, causing his eyes to bulge in pain.

I then shake up and down quickly and hardly, making sure to keep my grip really tight.

"May we eventually meet again." I say smirking as I let go.

"Uh… yeah." Fox says backing off and shaking his pained hand.

Omochao then looked at the two and all three of them vanished.

"You two didn't have to stay." Samus says looking at the fountain.

"I just wanted to wait till the easy stuff is passed so I don't have to put up with people losing the easiest events." I say.

"I'll go wherever my saviour goes!" The smaller Pikachu says.

"O…key…" I say slightly freaked out.

.

With the others.

.

"Is this to your liking young master?" Keith asks while holding out a tray filled with fish.

"Hmm… are these raw?" Link asked.

"No, they have been cooked." Keith says.

"I don't want em, I like fish raw." Link says.

"LINK! Just accept something!" Donkey Kong yells, annoyed since Link was second last to be served and because he wanted something else for dinner Donkey Kong had to wait, since he was last.

"Forgive me sir, would you like me to get a new batch?" Keith asked Link.

"Nah, I like fish better cooked." Link says taking the tray instead of just the plate with the fish.

"Now was it Bananas you wanted?" Keith asked DK.

"Yes." Donkey Kong says annoyed.

"WE'RE BACK!" Fox yelled barging into the room, causing Nana, Popo and Ness to jump in shock.

"Fox? Oh and Zelda!" Link says just seeing Zelda.

"Greetings comrades! How was your stay away?" DK asked.

"Probably boring… Yoshi!" Yoshi says while eating his food (eggs… Yoshi eggs).

"Where's Bowser and metal suit girl?" Captain Falcon asked while he sat with an empty plate in front of him.

"They stayed behind." Zelda says taking a seat next to Link, which wasn't that hard since no one was sitting even two chairs away from him.

"Hello there, my name is Keith Bellic and I am your personnel butler." Keith says to Fox and Zelda.

"Attention everyone!" A unknown voice says.

Everyone looked over at Nic Os has he stood against a wall with his hands behind his backs.

"Hey Nicky!" Link yelled.

"What do you want?" Zelda asked.

"My masters request me to inform you lot of stuff." Nic Os says.

"What-ta stuff?" Mario asked.

"Is it about the lack of activities here?" Nana says.

"Yeah! Because we haven't seen any TVs around here!" Popo says.

"Silence!" Nic Os yelled sounding slightly different.

"Now, as you should know, you do not have access to the events all the time, it is whenever Omochao asks for competitors that you have access, now seeing as my masters are nice they have granted you lot with the responsibility to have… stuff in the mansion." Nic Os says.

"Like what?" Kirby asked.

"Access to television, games and whatnot, but this comes at a price!" Nic says.

"If it's too risky don't risk it!" Fox says.

"And what if that means we don't get entertainment?" Peach asked.

"Then you'll have to get used to living like a normal non-princess-y person!" Fox says glaring at the princess.

"Silence!" Nic yelled.

"Now, the price is that you allow my masters to keep… the place guarded." Nic says with a fake smile.

"By whom?" Zelda asked.

"By guards of course." Link says.

"Will they be dressed nicely?" Popo asked while Nana nodded at his comment.

"NO! They will be guards for our staff… I mean the staff! My masters want them to feel safer!" Nic says angrily.

"Wait… you have staff at this place?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, if they didn't the rooms wouldn't be so clean." Ness says.

"Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu says.

(Yeah, and there would not be any already cooked food!)

"Just… don't speak… it hurts my head trying to think of what you could possibly be saying…" Link says.

"Anything you have to think about would hurt your head." Zelda snapped.

"Sooo…" Nic says.

"Do you accept?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"I guess so, because those guards would only attack if we do something wrong." Ness says.

"Ness, you're too young to decide these huge decisions… now, I think we should accept because the guards would only attack if we do something wrong!" Link says.

"But what would be… wrong?" Captain Falcon asked suspiciously.

"Attacking staff, each other and the mansion." Nic says.

"I say yes!" DK says.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu says.

(Me too!)

"I guess so…" Fox says scratching the back of his head.

"I agree, it may give some entertainment…" Kirby says while thinking of fire-related things.

"Sure." Mario says.

"Fine! But I doubt this will end well!" Zelda says.

Nic Os then smiled an evil smile, he flicked his arms out and a purple light enveloped him, after the light dispersed he was gone.

.

Later.

.

Kirby couldn't believe it, the once amazing mansion was now like a prison, from outside his window Kirby could see two clones of Link guarding the entrance to the mansion, and he doubted that they were guarding the insides of the mansion.

It was probably midnight, if the clock was correct, but Kirby didn't sleep.

Every couple of minutes he would hear footsteps pace by his door.

Kirby looked at the tall mirror, it didn't show his reflection because he wasn't in front of it, but something else was in the mirror?

Kirby jumped up off the window sill and walked to the mirror, a blurry, humanoid figure was in it.

"help me…" A drawn out groan sounding voice says.

Kirby just pulled out his hammer and smashed the mirror, glass shards burst out all over the floor near him.

Kirby turned around and hopped up onto the bed.

.

*Mario*

Footsteps… more footsteps…

A groaning noise comes from the room next to Mario.

"Please be someone snoring." I silently prayed.

A loud sound echoed from the room next door, it sounded like glass breaking!

"I don't like it here." I mutter to myself.

.

At the generator core of the Airship.

.

I large person stood staring at the glowing core at the base of the airship, the person was wearing a dark space helmet only transparent on one side and completely black on the other, they had a dull red space suit with many pockets.

'This seems to be the right place, wonder why it's not guarded?'

The suited person walks over to a control panel near the glowing core.

There was a panel covered in buttons but there was also a cyan coloured switch at the edge of the control panel.

"Hunter stop!" A loud voice boomed and Master Hand flew over.

The Hunter spun around and saw the huge hand, who was flying quickly over to stop him.

The Hunter quickly planted an EMP grenade on the control panel and pressed a few coloured buttons on a dial across his left arm.

The Hunter quickly became transparent and then gone.

Shortly after his teleportation the EMP grenade went off…

.

A/N: Now that the first hidden character has been acquired I can start up the longer chapters, which will have more plot then just two missions and short talks.

But first, a brief rundown of what has happened so far:

.

Mario, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Link, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Ness, Kirby, Nana, Popo, Samus, Pikachu, Fox and Donkey Kong have been kidnapped by two giant hands called Master and Crazy Hand.

Said people were captured and cloned, until Captain Falcon made a deal with the true master of the two hands, the deal was that they were granted freedom if they bet a series of challenges.

But with only ten goes on a challenge per person things start to get tough… and then some people start getting visions…

As a new foe emerges from deep in the airship, things start to get deadly for the captured people… but is he really a foe or is he just a hero trying to help them?


	7. Part 7 Seeping Into Weak Minds!

The Events! Part 7; Seeping Into Weak Minds!

.

.

A/N: I made a small error in an earlier chapter, Ganondorf was meant to say twenty nine, not thirty.

Also I'm sorry if the newer 'staff' in this chapter are too… made up for you, but with limited characters I've had to make some of the staff OC, sorry if that wrecks this for any of you.

.

Mario, Link, Captain Falcon and Yoshi were watching the news together in Mario's room, everyone else was having breakfast, except Kirby who had wanted to go on a walk before anyone even woke up, so far he hasn't returned.

The others were skipping breakfast so they had time to watch the news, interested in what's happening.

"As panic spreads across the Mushroom kingdom the princess is nowhere to be found, it is not sure if the recent floods washed her away or if she is just hiding from the now homeless Toads." The news reporter says while images of a flooded Mushroom kingdom appear behind him.

"Guess they need a plumber." Link says.

"Oh no!" Mario wailed believing it to be his fault.

The channel then changes to an F-Zero race.

"Now that you know what's going on at your home we can watch the real news." Captain Falcon says turning the volume up about five notches.

"Marrrio…" A ghostly howl comes from the open window.

Link screamed and Yoshi jumped in fright, he also accidentally whacked Mario with his tongue, causing Mario to topple off the bed, he landed down on his hand and in pain accidentally shot out a fireball, the fireball bounces across the carpet and hit's the highly flammable curtains.

"I wasn't here!" Link says diving into the wall next to the window.

Yoshi just hopped out the window and Captain Falcon just pinches the small fire in-between two fingers, putting it out before it lit up the curtains.

"Sorry." Mario says.

"My head hurts again." Link says.

"Yosh…e…" Yoshi moaned from the ground two floors down.

The door burst open and a clone of Link looked around the room.

"Sorry, there was a slight accident, nothing was damaged." Captain Falcon says while Mario eyed the clone's sharp sword.

"Understood." The clone says sounding nothing like Link, unless Link had a really dry throat and just tipped heaps of vinegar on his tongue.

The clone then walked away, closing the door with it's sword.

Two green hands appeared on the window sill.

"AHHHH!" Link screamed and stabbed his sword into one.

Yoshi cried out in pain and fell all the way back down.

"Link, just leave." Captain Falcon says slightly annoyed.

.

Zelda and Peach were busy talking about ruling duties when Link barged into the room holding a small lit bomb.

"HEY THERE! Look what I found!" Link says placing it on the table the two girls were sitting at.

"Ah… Link… please move that…" Peach says standing up and backing away.

Zelda sighed and quickly moved away.

"Fine!" Link says and took the bomb away, he slammed the door shut and moments later both princesses heard a loud bang.

.

*Hunter*

I sat perched on a skinny tree branch up high near the mansion.

Holding binoculars in front of my helmet I watch through the windows.

'The power should be out soon.'

Suddenly the whole mansion went black and being only six in the morning it was quite dark.

I put the binoculars away and aim my left arm at the mansion, I press a button and a grabbling hook flew out and hit the top of the mansion, it dug in tightly.

I cut the end from my left arm and tie it around the tree's main body.

I pull out a karabiner and attach it to the line.

I propel myself off the tree and flew forward across the zipline towards the Mansion.

.

Everyone was instructed to go to the dining hall, so everyone did, the only ones missing were Pichu, Bowser, Samus and Kirby.

Most people were talking between themselves since the only one who was in with them was Keith Bellic… the butler.

Nana and Popo pointed as two purple lights appear where Nic Os was yesterday.

"Look everyone!" The both yelled.

Most people ignored them but Fox, Ness and Link all looked.

Nic Os had reappeared.

"Hello everyone, my masters are sorry for the power outage and are trying to fix the problem immediately!" Nic Os says.

Zelda frowned, remembering Nic saying he was the manual labour of the group.

"So in the meantime how about you attempt some events, my masters have called upon Omochao and it is coming here straight away!" Nic says.

.

*Samus*

Bowser was asleep in his shell with Pichu in it too, whether knowingly or not.

The fountains water then stared to bubble.

I aimed my arm cannon at it waiting.

The water then started to spit and bubble with heat.

A gargantuan fist flew out smashing into my armour suit, I flew back through the air and quickly use my hover boots to land.

One of the two hands had came out, from the look of it the master of the two.

I charged a shot and fired.

It hit Master Hand and he groaned in surprise and pain.

He moved looking at me and I saw a huge red eye appear on his palm.

"Samus!" He groaned angrily.

I fire a super missile at him but he flew aside, quickly realising his mistake he flew back in front of the fountain and took the hit.

He was blown backwards and smashed into the fountain.

The noise woke up Bowser and Mason, the two quickly ran to me.

"What's happening?" Bowser asked.

"Him!" I say and point with my non-arm-cannon hand.

Master Hand got up and looked at me, his huge red eye had a yellow core.

"You three shouldn't have done that!" He roared and lighting arcs shot from his fingers.

Bowser jumped up and tucked into his shell in front of Mason and me.

The arcs hit his shell and flew off in random directions.

Bowser lands back down and pokes his head and such out of his shell.

I quickly turn and see Crazy Hand behind us.

He was wriggling his fingers, but not like he usually does, I quickly look at Master Hand, he was doing the same!

The two then fire out pink gas from their fingers.

The gas quickly caused Bowser and Mason to pass out, my suit protected me but knowing they would crush me if I stayed conscious I collapsed down next to them pretending.

They mustn't be very smart because they flew closer believing that the gas had knocked me unconscious through my airtight suit.

"Crazy, take care of these three!" Master Hand says and flew off.

.

*Ji*

I tried to stab the needle into the pink balls head but the skin just stayed hard.

"Hey Ji! Hey Ji!" Crazy shouts flying into my lap.

"Whatisityouidiot?" I ask really fast.

"Try these! Try These!" The hand says plonking three bodies near me and flying away.

One wore an armour suit, one had a hard looking shell but one was just a small furry creature.

"Youwillwork!" I say to the unconscious yellow thing.

I unhook the pink ball from the testing table and replace it with the yellow thing.

I test the needle and it went in.

"Perfect!" I say slowly (by slowly I mean the speed normal people talk).

.

-With the others-

.

Omochao flew into the room and Nic Os smiled before warping away.

"Hello everyone! The two ev-" Omochao starts.

"Shut up!" Fox says.

"You know we are doing them in order!" He says.

The robot stopped what it was saying.

"Any one wanting to do Hot Date on Brinstar?" Omochao asked.

"Explain it!" Mario says.

"You have to fight a highly damaged clone of Samus' power suit, while also being hurt yourself, you both get three chances and the intelligence of the metal clone is four." Omochao says.

"I'll go!" Link says hoping that people would respect him if he bet this for them.

Link and the others then vanish.

The dining room door burst open and the Hunter ran in and saw just Keith Bellic.

"Where are they? Answer or die?" The Hunter asked pointing a long machete at the butler.

"Event Eight." The tall human says.

"Hello there!" A voice says from behind the Hunter, he turned around and saw (for plots sake I'll call him Blue Mystery) Blue Mystery.

The Hunter pointed the deadly sword at him.

In one swift and quick move Blue Mystery had unarmed the Hunter by kicking his sword up and getting it stuck in the ceiling.

Blue Mystery stepped closer to attack but the Hunter quickly grabbed a used plate and slammed it into his face.

A long cut was now under Blue Mystery's nose, slowly bleeding.

"Now you've gone too far!" He says, purple energy building up around his clenched fists.

The Hunter quickly pressed a button sequence on the dial on his left arm and vanished.

.

*Link*

I appear on a small platform, yellow lava below me.

I saw Samus running towards me.

I pull a bomb from my pocket and throw it… unset.

The bomb hit Samus and knocked her back a bit.

I run forward and stab the bomb with my sword, it blew up knocking both of us into the red mist.

I reappear and land down with Samus.

She punched my face with her gun arm, I toppled backwards and fell down onto a bigger platform with a weird surface.

I stab the weird surface while Samus hopped down, the platform broke in half and Samus fell through the gap instead of landing in front of me.

She fell down into the red mist just before the lava raised.

"Doing… going… you're getting lucky!" Ness stammered.

I look at him, "Why thankyou!" I say and got hit by a missile from behind and blasted into the red mist.

I reappear and look at Samus, she got me while I was speaking… and looking the other way!

"COWARD!" I yell.

Samus jumped at me firing missiles.

I dodged the best I could on a two dimensional place and pulled out a bomb, I set it and saw Samus jump over me.

I put the bomb back into my pocket with the others and turned around.

I jump onto the bigger platform below while Samus stayed up top.

"LINK! MOVE!" Yoshi yelled.

"Stay still Link!" Popo yells.

"Yeah! We want to see you prove yourself brave!" Nana yells.

"How?" I ask ignoring the rising lava.

"Lin you idiot! Get up top!" Zelda yelled.

I look down and see the lava rising.

"Why?" I ask while staring at the hot, bubbling, deadly liquid as it rose closer.

Suddenly my pockets exploded and I flew up into Samus and we both went into the red Mist up top, me under her and her above me…

.

*Mario*

We reappear and Omochao congratulated Link.

"Yeah, good job getting lucky!" DK says.

"Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu says.

(Good job Link!)

Zelda walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Ouch! But I won!" Link says in pain while Zelda stormed over to a chair to sit down.

"You did well Link." Peach says.

"You never told-ah me that when I won!" I complain.

"We like fireworks! Do it again Link!" Both Nana and Popo say at the same time.

"If only Kirby was here." Ness says.

"Why?" Fox asked.

"He told me his a Pyromaniac." Ness says.

"Why did he tell you?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Because he wanted me to show him that fire thing I did on your clone." Ness says.

"Don't play with fire!" Link shouts absently.

"I don't, I make fire." Ness says.

"Close enough." Link said grumbling.

"Hey cool! Paint!" I say bending down and poking some red paint near the door.

On contact the blood vanished.

I then scream out in pain and drop down on my side, I then start to writher around, my whole body filled with sharp pains.

"What's going on?!" Fox asked backing away.

"Mario?" Peach says confused.

Everything then goes black while others ask if I was okay.

The Next Part (8) starts here

.

*Ji*

I hold the needle up high above the turtles head and slam it down, a leg hit my arm before contact and the needle slammed into the shell, snapping.

A metal fist slammed into my face knocking me over and toppling down onto some jars of medicine, bit of glass stab into my back and I look over at the metal clad person.

"Where are we?" A female voice says.

"Ha!Iwon'tbreaktoanyway!Yetaloneafemale!" I shout.

"Sexist idiot!" She says and a huge missile flew out of her gun…

.

*Samus*

He's body exploded apart, splattering blood everywhere.

I slap Bowser hard across the face and he slowly awoke.

"Wah!" He jumped back and off the testing table- breaking wires and metal bars holding him in place- and landed down on his back.

"It's me." I say and he looked at me.

I looked down at my body and noticed that the person blood was covering the orange colours.

"I'm Samus, I just saved you, as for Mason, he was injected something." I say pointing at Mason, who was still unconscious.

Bowser picked him up and shook him up and down really fast.

It didn't work so he tucked his arm, hand and Mason into his shell, then poked his arm and hand back out.

"He'll be safe in there until he wakes." Bowser says and then looked passed me.

He stomped over to a pink ball and rolled it over to reveal Kirby.

Bowser picked him up and did his shake technique, this time working.

"Uh… where am I?" Kirby muttered and then saw Bowser's evil red eyes right in front of him.

"AHH!" He screamed and tried breaking free of Bowser's hold.

Bowser places him down.

"Calm down, we saved you!" Bowser says.

"We?" Kirby asked and his eyes slowly trail over to me.

"Samus?" He questioned.

"Yes." I say.

"What happened? Last night after breaking a mirror at the mansion one of the guards rushed in and knocked me unconscious." Kirby says.

"Mansion?" I question.

"Oh yeah, there's a Mansion that Fox, Zelda and I didn't go to when we first were stuck together." Bowser says.

"We better get back to the fountain!" I say.

"Why?" Kirby asked.

"It's the link from this abstract place in a dimensional gap to realities dimension." I say.

"Whoa whoa whoa! When did you learn that?" Bowser asked.

"That dead guy who is now just splattered blood, was talking while working on Kirby and you, about how he wants to move to Cape Claw and get out of this dimensional gap." I say. (Just a little jab at a game)

"Finally! I've found some of you!" A sneering voice says, I turn around aiming my arm cannon at a muscular person in a spacesuit, their helmet was too dark to see through.

"Who are you?" Bowser asked and Kirby stood near him.

"Come with me!" He says holding out his right hand.

"Don't trust him." I say holding my arm in front of Bowser to stop him from approaching the person.

"Listen to me! I am here to help! I have deactivated the exterior power generator! Thus allowing the link to open up on both sides!" The person says.

"The fountain?" Bowser asked.

"Yes, now let me take you three there!" The person says.

"You lie!" Kirby says.

"Why?" He asked.

"Show us who you are!?" Bowser roared.

"I cannot, my form can only stay stable with this helmet mounted atop my head!" The person says.

"That's the worst excuse for revealing an identity I've ever heard!" Bowser roared angrily.

"LISTEN TO ME! We don't have much time!" He says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Call me The Hunter!" The Hunter says.

"Sounds soooo trustable." Kirby says sarcastically.

A loud beep echoed through the large lab.

The Hunter pressed a button on his right arm near a screen.

A different black helmet appeared on screen.

"Hunter O, this is me Hunter L, I invaded the mansion but was compromised, I also attacked codename Blue Mystery and caused him to bleed, requesting assistance escaping Crazy Hand!" A different 'The Hunter' says.

"On my way!" The Hunter says and looked at us.

"Remember what I said!" He says putting in a sequence of buttons on a dial on his left arm, he then vanished.

"We better make our way back." I say.

"Maybe we should help the others?" Bowser suggests.

"Okay then." I say.

"Now Kirby, do you the way to the mansion?" Bowser asked.

"No but I can sense my hammer and sword." Kirby says.

"You have a sword?" Bowser asked basically mind blown.

"Yes, I use it to kill my enemies!" Kirby says sounding somewhat evil.

.

The fuss over Mario was quickly ended when Krad, the medic at the mansion, had said he had merely felt pain and passed out from eating a food that didn't agree with him.

The only one who didn't believe was Yoshi but no one cared when he said so.

Captain Falcon didn't say anything but he knew that Yoshi was right.

"So the next event is called 'Dark Twin', whoever attempts this will fight a level four intelligence clone of themselves." Omochao says.

(A/N: This replaces the Sheik one, since in my stories Zelda can't transform into Sheik)

"I'll go!" DK says.

"Oh! I know your plan! If you go the enemy would be a stupid ape like you!" Link says.

"Coming from you Link!" Fox says with a smile.

"I'M NOT A MONKEY!" Link yelled enraged.

"I didn't mean that." Fox says slyly.

They then all vanish.

.

*Donkey Kong*

I appear on a large blue platform, a clone of me was on the other side.

(The stage is Final Destination)

I run to it while it runs to me.

I punch it but it jumped up me and slammed it's fist down onto my head.

I stumble into the side walls dazed.

"Remember it's only left, right, up and down you can move!" Yoshi yelled.

"Is it?" Link asked.

"Nooo! We're just joking!" Zelda says.

"Oh, okay then." Link says and then starts laughing.

"SHUT UP!" I yell while getting punched over and over again.

I grab my clone's head and hold it down, I slam my knee into its face and it stumbled back.

I slam my hands together on it's head and then punched it hard.

The clone toppled back and over the edge.

A furry hand held onto the edge so I walk to it.

The clone quickly jumped up and jumped off my back, I fell forward and off the ledge…

.

I appear back and Omochao flew to me.

"YOU MAKE LINK LOOK SKILFUL!" Omochao yelled.

Zelda, Ness and Fox laughed at that.

"That was a good one." Fox says still laughing at the thought of Link being skilful.

"I'll go at this mission!" Someone says and the group looked at Samus as she, Bowser and Kirby walked into the room.

"Yay! You two returned!" Ness says.

"Thanks Ness." Kirby says annoyed.

"I meant you." Ness says.

"Good to see you too Ness!" Bowser saying annoyed.

"No I meant you two!" Ness says.

We all then vanish.

.

*Samus*

I see a clone of my armour.

I aim my arm cannon at it and slowly walk forward.

It fired a missile so I go into morph ball to dodge, I boost over to it's metal legs and lay a Power Bomb.

I quickly uncurl and run to the other end of the platform, I turn back just in time to see the Power Bomb go off and destroy not only the clone but half the platform, the side walls and a lot of the red mist.

I reappear back at the long room with the really long table.

"Samus… lay off the Power Bombs… they scare me." Bowser says.

"Why? They worked when we escaped the Lab." Kirby says.

-FLASHBACK-

A gigantic Benzium wall blocked their exit, so Samus went into morph ball and placed a Power Bomb.

She went back to us uncurled and the wall exploded along with everything in a large radius, after being asked by Bowser 'What the bloody hell that was' she had replied by saying it was one of her many Power Bombs.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

"Lab? What happened to you three?" Zelda asked while Omochao flew away.

Kirby and Bowser then start to explain what they were told by Samus (Intentionally leaving out the Hunter because of Samus warning them about secrecy), everyone in the room listened… even Keith, but no one noticed him has listening because he was cleaning up the stuff from breakfast…

A/N for edit: I've edited this chapter since I accidentally made Mario speak... so that's why Ness says those things to Bowser and Kirby, also I fixed the F . Zero bug. Chapter nine should be up soon :)


	8. Part 8: Asylum Of Insane!

The Events! Part 8; Asylum Of Insane!

.

A/N: This chapter starts at the The Next Part (8) starts here that was in the last chapter.

Now onto the story!

.

*Mario?*

Red swirls, bright red swirls…

They were everywhere, every corner of my vision… red swirls…

I can't move… they're holding me in place…

"He appears to be fine… fine…" A voice says, so loud that it hurt my ears…

"What do you think happened?" A female voice says.

"Food poisoning, he must have…" The loud voice fades away.

The red swirls then change… they moved into shapes… faces…

"Pika?" A yellow face says nudging my leg.

I look down at it, finally able to move.

"Pikachu?" I ask standing back from it, it looked up at me.

"Who are you?" Pikachu asked.

"You speak now?" I ask.

"No, I'm a Pichu, also my name is Mason, who are you and where are we?" Mason asked.

"I thought I was at the mansion… but it's-ah me Mario!" I say.

"Marrrrriooo!" A drawn out moan moans.

"What was that?" Mason asked looking around, he looked like a smaller version of Pikachu.

"Who are they?" Mason asked pointing a little hand behind me, I turn around to see a small group of people walking to me.

"LUIGI!" I yell running to him.

"Marioo." He says sounding like a zombie.

I stop running to him.

There was some people near him.

"Who are you? What's wrong with Luigi?" I ask a taller man.

"My name is Ganondorf, your brother, Roy and I found a way to get here, but sadly all with consequences, a fully artificial version of myself, stronger then the other clones was made and is used by Blue Mystery, Luigi can only moan and groan certain stuff and Roy… what was it that happened to you?" Ganondorf asked… smiling?

I look at Roy, he had red flaming hair and a golden suit of armour.

He was mouthing something, by the looks of it something in an angry tone.

"Ah yes, he can't speak." Ganondorf says to me.

"That was mean." Mason says after running to my side.

"Now, how are you two here?" Ganondorf asked while Luigi moaned my name.

"I touched paint." I say.

"I have no idea." Mason says.

Roy tapped Ganondorf on the shoulder and spoke with no sound.

"Hmm, you two fast runners or strong fighters?" Ganondorf asked looking serious.

"Why?" I ask.

"The Primid is coming." Ganondorf says pointing behind Mason and I, we both look back to see a gargantuan, humanoid, monster slowly stomping towards us.

"Is that thing close?" Mason asked.

"No, but when it does get close it's a lot bigger then what it looks to be." Ganondorf says.

"Mum ma mia! It looks huge already!" I say shocked.

Roy pulled out a sharp looking sword and mouthed some stuff.

Ganondorf pulled out a giant sword that glowed purple.

Luigi just moaned.

"Are you a fighter or a runner?" Ganondorf asked looking at me.

"A fighter… to normal sized things…" I say.

"Anything for a comrade!" Mason says, sparks coming from two circles of red fur on his face.

"Marriioo!" Luigi moaned.

I then notice something, the sky was pure black and the ground was pure black… and flat…

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter!" Ganondorf says.

"Ready… go!" Ganondorf says and Mason bolted forward, faster then all of us he was out of sight within less then ten seconds.

.

*Mason/Pichu?*

I run forward and quickly reached the beast.

"He's waking!" I hear Bowser say and everything flashed painful white, withstanding the constant flashings I kept running.

My fur and body then start to become holographic and then fade away completely.

I look up just in time to see the Primid's foot about to crush me… then I vanish before it hits…

.

"I guess we fight without it!" Ganondorf says.

"I think we should run." Mario says.

"Mar-rio!" Luigi says.

"That's scaring me now." Mario says.

"Mar-rio." Luigi repeats.

"What do we do Ganondorf? Fight or run?" Roy asked inaudibly.

Ganondorf, somehow knowing exactly what he mouthed thought about it.

"I say run, we need to ask Mario some stuff before he gets himself killed." Ganondorf says.

Roy then grabbed Mario while Ganondorf did the same to Luigi, the two taller and more agile people then run off quickly with the two Brothers.

.

*Bowser*

Mason was finally stirring.

"He's waking!" I say and the ones who were in the room with me looked over.

Mason's eyes opened and he stood up.

"Hello Mason." I say.

"Hello Bowser." Mason says looking at me.

"I can tell that your comrades believe me to be just a yellow rat like Pikachu." Mason says.

"I don't!" Peach says while Yoshi, Link, DK and Captain Falcon all agree.

Mason looked at the Princess.

"And you feel that saying that would get you somewhere or anything? You do think I'm just useless like that fat rat called Pikachu!" Mason says.

"What's wrong Mason?" I ask confused at his sudden attitude.

"Nothing, I just need a drink." Mason says and left the room quickly.

"Seems like you go a agro friend." Link says.

"But… he was all like, I'll save you, I'll protect you and also he was nicer." I say.

"Guess he learnt about who you are." Peach says.

I growl and stomp off out of the room.

.

-At Etatocoh-

.

The two Hunters sat side-by-side staring at large screens that monitor the whole airship.

Both Hunters had their helmets off, since the air-tight ship they were in contained the gaseous air needed for their forms to keep stable.

Hunter O had a red streak of colour across his suit while Hunter L had a blue streak of colour.

"Look!" Hunter O says pointing at the screen showing a room in the mansion.

"Watch when I change to exo-vision." Hunter O says and pressed a button, the colours of the clones was purple, and the normal(s) were blue, but there was a blue outline with a purple inside.

"Mind control?" Hunter L suggests looking at it.

"Probably." Hunter O says.

"Well, switching to the outer walls shows that codenames Red Bro, Green Bro, Golden Warrior and Dark Knight have grouped together." Hunter L says.

"Strange… was Red Bro captured?" O asks.

"I don't know, I was just flicking through and noticed it." L says.

.

-Back with the others-

.

Power was still off and it was hard for some to stay entertained, Kirby was nagging Ness to make fire.

Bowser was trying to apologise to everyone Mason insulted… but could barely keep up.

Peach was watching over Mario in case he woke up.

Link was using a zipline… as target practice…

Mario was unconscious.

Pikachu was trying to speak with Fox.

Fox was trying to speak to Pikachu.

Zelda was watching Link fire up and hit his head with arrows.

Mason/Pichu was insulting everyone he saw.

DK was trying to find Ness to warn him about Kirby.

Yoshi was asleep on top of the mansion.

Both Ice Climbers were having fun climbing the mansion over and over again.

Samus and Captain Falcon were in there own separate rooms, Samus slowly regaining her used missiles through unknown means and Captain Falcon was Falcon punching a life like punching bag of himself. (A poor clone attached to a rope)

"Seems like everyone is busy." Krad says to Keith while the two sat in a staff only room in the Mansion.

"Did you hear the story about Ja?" Keith asked.

"No, what?" Krad asked.

"That Samus blew him up." Keith says.

"Seems like he was reckless." Krad says.

"Probably was knowing him." Keith says.

A damaged clone of Captain Falcon walked in.

"What is it clone?" Nic Os asked sitting with the other staff.

"Douglas Falcon Punched me out the window, may I be replaced with a different Douglas clone?" The clone asked.

"Hiro, fetch a second clone and let the original punch both." Nic Os says and a short but muscular person stands up from his seat and leads the clone away, closing the door behind him.  
"Those hands better hurry up with the power or we may lose a bunch of clones." Nic says to the other staff.

The only ones in the room were Keith Bellic, the Butler.

Krad Ade, The Medic.

Nic Os, The 'Manual Labour'.

And Ridley, The Space Dragon. (Umm… what?)

"Do they know what caused the outage?" Krad asked.

"I was informed it was one of the Hunters." Nic Os says.

Ridley flicked his wings together and morphed into a human form.

"Do you want me to fly over to Etatocoh and get them?" Ridley asked.

"You know where Etatocoh is?" Keith asked the Space Dragon.

"No." Ridley says annoyed.

Mewtwo appeared with a flash.

"I have news for you." He says telepathically to Nic Os.

"Just speak! And hiding in the shadows of a light room while appearing with a bright flash won't keep you hidden anyway!" Nic Os says.

"The escaped Trio have contacted another." Mewtwo says.

"And you waste my time with this why!?" Nic asked.

"Mario is there." Mewtwo says.

"Hmm… I thought you said his life signal was gone?" Nic says to Krad.

"Gone but not dead." Krad says.

"Mewtwo, go with Ridley and assault them." Nic says and Mewtwo nodded, with a flash he teleported with Ridley, leaving the trio of higher ups alone.

"Krad, go check up on the Lee, Keith, make sure the mansion isn't damaged, I have to go see what's keeping those hands from fixing the power!" Nic says and warped away.

"He seems stressed, do you think he has a higher yet master?" Krad asked.

"It is not in our rank to speak of such things." Keith says leaving the room.

"Nor is it our rank to speak about him." Keith adds.

.

Later.

.

The power had just gone back up and everyone was summoned into the dining hall.

"Hello everyone!" A voice sounding like static says as a large glowing orb appears where Nic Os usually stands.

"Who are you?" Bowser asked.

A clone of Link that stood ready in the room quickly held a sword to Bowser's throat.

"You do not speak to the master." The clone says sounding angry.

"Clone! Do not harm this very brave one, he isn't wimpy like the others who just cower away in their chairs." The voice says and the clone backed away.

"I am sure you lot must be confused and worried, as am I." The glowing orb says.

At this people started to mumble or disagree.

"SILENCE!" Nic Os walking in through a door.

Everyone stopped at this.

"Thank you." The orb says.

"Anything or you my lord." Nic says bowing.

"Now, you may or may not have heard, but a member of the staff here has been… murdered." The orb says, his voice sounding purely disgusted with the word murdered.

At this people started to mumble to each other again.

"SILENCE!" Nic Os yells.

"Now, because of this… horrible tragedy, I am forced to change some things, all windows have now been barred, a new curfew about leaving the mansion after dinner is now in place and any offence to a staff member or clone without reason will result in death." The orb says.

"Not wanting to sound like I disagree!" Link starts getting glared at by the clone guards of him, Zelda and Nic Os.

"Go on Link." The orb says.

"But if we are attacked by a staff member or clone are we allowed to defend ourselves?" Link asked.

"Only if the attack was not caused by one's actions, now since you all seem to quarrel who I am…" The orb says.

"I am what some of you are calling, Blue Mystery, and yes, I am the master of both hands, but I am sorry things have come to this, the mansion is now going to be more secure, this is to ensure the best safety for the staff, clone and you lot." Blue Mystery says fading away.

Nic Os then walked up to where he was standing.

"Now, because of the massive changes, the Mansion will now be named the 'Asylum Of Insane'!" Nic Os says and teleported away with a purple glow.

.

A/N: Sorry nothing much happened this chapter, I just had to get the Mansion Changes, Mason attitude and Mario bye bye over and done with, oh and in the last chapter for some strange reason it removed the word , so it was supposed to be, 'The channel then changes to an race.', not sure why it vanished?

Next chapter should be bigger but right now I really want to start up a different story, but I will still be updating this one, but not the Resistance/Mario crossover and Luigi Sunshine for awhile.


	9. Part 9: Dragon Assault!

The Events! Part 9; Dragon Assault!

.

A/N: Just saying, Ridley in my stories can morph into a human form.

.

*Roy?*

We sat, in the small cave that was our base until we have to move again, after leaving the flatlands Ganondorf had directed us to the rocky area.

The two brothers sat next to each other while Ganondorf and I sat on the other side of a rocky 'table'.

"Any thoughts on how to get-ah out of this place?" Mario asked.

"Marrrioo…" Luigi moaned.

"I believe that defeating the Primid will set us free!" I say… with no voice.

"Roy believes that defeating the Primid would somehow get us out." Ganondorf says to Mario and Luigi.

"Maybe we should do what Pichu did?" Mario says.

"WHAT! You mean run straight towards the Primid at full speed and then vanish!" Ganondorf says enraged at the crazed idea.

"Did you roar?" Ganondorf asked just calmly, only moments after his yelling.

"No?" Mario says confused.

"Noooise" Luigi moaned.

"Hey! Luigi spoke!" Mario says happily.

"We heard, and he can speak, just in moaning and one or to words." Ganondorf says standing up and taking out his long sword from its sheath.

"What's wrong?" I ask in no sound.

Ganondorf didn't notice.

A person walked into the cave.

"Who are you?" Ganondorf asked.

The person wore all black, and had a black hood that drooped over their face, hiding all facial features, and they were looking down to keep the hood in place.

"A sassy sinner." The person says in a bloodcurdlingly unhuman voice.

"Aren't all sinners sassy?" Mario asked.

The person looked up, their face was unseeable because of the overcastting shadows from their hood but two glowing orbs of red were visible where the person's eyes would be.

"Wait… A sassy sinner… Assassin!" Ganondorf says holding his sword in a fighting pose.

"Too late!" The person says and held their arms out wide, their body was engulfed in a flash of white light and after it dispersed the person was now a dragon like creature.

The dragon flew forward into the large cave, having more then enough room to fly freely inside.

I unsheathe my sword and swipe at it, but it flew around me and grabbed Luigi in its huge left hand.

"Who are you?" They asked in the bloodcurdling roar that the humanoid figure from before sounded like.

"Marrrio!" Luigi moaned.

"Good!" The Dragon rasps and flew up off the ground.

Ganondorf spun his sword around and threw it like someone would throw in a hammer throwing event.

The deadly sword slammed into the dragon's side, bouncing off with some sparks.

The dragon turned around and glared at Ganondorf.

"You know, I barely felt that!" It rasped and flew over Ganondorf, the rush of wind blew over the heavy knight easily.

I held my sword ready and jumped up into the air, I stab the sword and the dragon flew up, the blade scraped across the seemingly metal exoskeleton. (Ridley is Meta Ridley)

Sparks flew out showering me so I pull my sword back while I land down onto the ground.

The dragon swooped at Mario, picking him up.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Luigi!" Mario cried trying to reach out to his brother who was dangling in the beast's other hand.

"I don't need Luigi!" The Dragon rasped and threw Mario at Ganondorf while he stood up.

The dragon flew towards the entrance of the cave so I rush over and stand at the exit.

"HALT! You shall not kidnap one of my comrades!" I yell in no sound and the dragon flew passed me.

"Luigi!" Mario cried out, scampering off of Ganondorf and running towards me or the cave's exit.

"Wait! It's probably already too late!" Ganondorf yelled.

Mario ran closer to me so I grab him with my free hand while I put my sword back into its sheath.

"LET GO!" He wailed trying to free himself from my grip.

"Sorry." I say unnoticed.

.

-At Etatocoh-

.

The two Hunters were watching Ridley's assault.

"Strange that after so long they finally sent him to attack, did they not know of those fours location?" Hunter L says.

"He was probably after Mario and mixed his brother up for him." Hunter O says.

"Hunters!" A voice says and the two looked over at the Hunter wearing a red spacesuit.

"Shachō!" Both Hunters say. (Just in case Fan Fiction removes the word - like with F . Zero-, the word i o-with line above)

"How did you get out of the core?" Hunter O asked.

"I teleported, but after appearing somewhere in the base that I didn't have a map to I tried to teleport away, but the EMP must have fried my gear since nothing but the suit functioned." Shacho says. (I'll just leave out the line above the o just in case Fan Fiction does remove it)

"Any new news?" Hunter L asked.

"Code Name Blue Mystery is planning on mixing some of the clones into one." Shacho says.

.

-Asylum Of Insane-

.

It was that time again, went Omochao would fly over and ask for volunteers.

Everyone was in the newly named meeting hall (Dining room/long table room) but Mario, because he was still unconscious.

"Hello everyone!" Omochao says.

"Hi Omo." Link says waving from where he sat.

"Stop trying to swat your imaginary fly friends!" Mason says from where he sat next to Bowser, only Bowser sat with him because everyone else hated him, but Samus, who just sat alone and didn't care.

"I'm not! My friends aren't flies!" Link says actually seriously trying to defend himself.

"Quiet!" Fox says eager to get it over with.

"You can do event ten or eleven." Omochao says.

"Go on, tell us about ten." Captain Falcon says.

"The event is named All-Star Match 1, you have two chances to beat five clones, each clone has one chance and a level two intelligence, you will fight only one at a time and can't have any breaks." Omochao says.

"Then I'll go! I'm getting bored of seeing just the boys do stuff!" Zelda says.

"What about Samus?" About ten people asked.

"I didn't know anyone but Ness and Bowser cared about that metal thing." Zelda huffed and everyone vanished.

.

(Places are all the same but DK and Bowser's, he's at Battlefield not the Flying Ship/Platforms Aplenty-type thing and DK is the other DK place)

*Zelda*

I appear in a weird place with strange blocks near me.

"BE CAREFUL!" Link yelled from outside.

"Shut up! You don't tell Bowser to be careful so why me?!" I yell.

"Because I'm not madly in love with Bowser." Link says.

"Ignoring." I say while some people, especially the younger ones, laugh.

Mario was walking to me.

"Alright now, you're going down!" I say and he stepped onto those weird blocks, he fell through and into the red mist.

"OH MA GAWD! ZELDA'S A JEDI!" Ness screamed.

The place flashed and I was now where the ape fought the smaller ape.

Said ape was also coming to me.

"Do it again Zelds!" Link yells.

I groan and the ape jumped up and latched onto my face.

I spun around also flaring magic our and the ape flew off and onto a rock protruding from the waterfall.

I held my wrist back and make a glowing orb fly across the rushing water to the ape, I flick my wrist out and the orb explodes.

The ape wasn't even phased by the magical explosion.

It jumped across the platform and ripped off a log holding the platform's ground, the ape swung it and it slammed into my face, I flew back and into the water as it yanked me into the red mist.

"Great work Zelda!" Bowser yelled.

"Yeah you suck!" Pichu says, partially agreeing with Bowser so he could make a insult.

I land down from the platform and grab the apes neck, I use magic to send arcs of deadly poison into the apes body from its neck.

I let go and watched the ape writher around until it got close enough to the edge to kick off.

The world then flashed again.

I appear at a small island with the green dinosaur Yoshi.

It stuck its tongue out and swallowed me whole…

I heard a sickening 'plop' sound and found myself compressed inside a circular shape, I punch it enough for it to break and saw Yoshi waving to me while I fell into the red mist.

.

Omochao flew over.

"ZELDA! YOU SUCKED SO BAD THAT ANY KINGDOM UNDER YOUR CONTROL IS DESTINED TO DIE!" Omochao yelled.

"Wouldn't that be ironic if Peach tried and failed this." Link says."Link!… I have a kingdom too!" I say left eye twitching at Link's stupidity.

"Wait… I thought that was Navi's… that lying fairy!" Link gasped shocked. (Just remember I don't know nothing about Zelda games besides a emulated version of Ocarina of Time… and Wiki[a])

.

Ridley carried the recently knocked unconscious Luigi, the green man was screaming and moaning so much Ridley had slammed him hard against a rocky wall, not even caring if he may have slammed him a little bit too hard, all he did was leave a large dint that was about double the size of the man's body.

Ridley lands down at the spot Mewtwo was at, the genetically made Pokémon looked at him.

"Who's that?" Mewtwo telepathically asked.

"Mario… who else would I grab?" Ridley asked while morphing to a human form.

"This is the picture we were given of Mario, see the red, and the M." Mewtwo says holding a picture of Mario in his telekinetic grasp.

"Oh… FUCK THIS SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Ridley screamed out and morphed into a Space Dragon just so he could kinetic breath whatever wasn't flat around him, that also being Mewtwo, but before Mewtwo was hit he warped away, leaving Ridley with Luigi in the Dimensional Gap

.

"So do you wish to try again?" Omochao asked.

"I'll try it, see if I can follow Zelda's example." Peach says smiling.

"Hey Link, where's the be safe?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah green shit! Where's that cry of pathetic-ness!?" Mason asked.

"Whoa, I was insulted by a yellow thing… THAT MUST MEAN I'M AWESOME!" Link says fist pumping the air.

"Pika Pika? Pika Pika Pikpik Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu says.

(Does it? Then I won't ever insult you!)

Everyone then vanished from the meeting room.

.

Peach appeared at the area with the strange blocks, Mario was walking towards her.

"Hey look! Mario's back!" Link shouts.

Mario walked onto the weird blocks in-between Peach and him and he fell down into the red mist.

The place flashed and Peach was now at the wooden place on the waterfall.

Donkey Kong ran to her and punched.

Peach stepped back and slapped the ape hard across the face, the slap also made the clone yelp out in pain.

Peach then slapped it again.

"At least do something other then slapping!" Nana says."Yeah! This isn't entertaining!" Popo says.

"Shut up you two or I'll slap you!" Bowser says.

"Oh, standing up for the Princess are we!" Mason says to Bowser.

"Do a Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon says while Falcon Punching the air.

"Eat your foes!" Yoshi says."Burn the wooden place!" Kirby says.

Peach just ignored everyone and kept slapping.

Eventually the slapped ape grabbed Peach's hand.

Peach then pulls a metal baseball bat from her dress and slams it over the apes head with her free hand.

DK stumbled back dazed and some people stared at Peach wondering how long she had that with her.

"I didn't know the dress had pockets?" Link then walked to the dazed ape and slammed the metal bat across its face, the result was DK getting knocked into the water and later the red mist.

The place changed to a small island and Yoshi stood ready to eat.

The Tongue flew out at Peach but grabbed the bat, before Yoshi had a chance to stop he accidentally sucked his tongue back in, the bat slamming into his throat and knocking him off the island and into the red mist below.

"Is she always this lucky?" Zelda snapped obviously not in a good mood.

"Well, Mario does manage to save her every time." Bowser says.

"Save her from what?" Ness asked.

"Me." Bowser says while the place changed to the top of one of Peach's castles.

"This looks familiar!" Peach says to the others from inside the glass.

"Yeah! I remember blowing this place up with a Banzai Bill!" Bowser says with memories flooding through his mind.

The others, despite not knowing what a Banzai Bill was, flew away from Bowser.

"Sounds like a less destruction version of my Super Missiles." Samus says.

"I thought you said you only speak when needed!" Fox says.

"Shut up Fox! She's finally getting involved in useless conversations and you scold her!" Zelda says.

"I didn't scold her." Fox says.

"Look! Peach has a twin!" Link shouts and everyone finally looked at the battle, two Peaches who looked exactly alike were slapping each other.

"Who's who?" Captain Falcon asked.

"That's obvious!" Link says.

"Alright then! Who is who?" Zelda snapped annoyed at Link again.

"One is Peach and the other is Peach's twin!" Link says proudly.

Bowser just laughed.

"I would say your stupid Link but then I'll be comparing you to everyone else here!" Mason/Pichu says.

"This is getting nowhere…" Popo sighed and Nana agreed.

The two Peach's were just slapping, not moving places at all.

.

Ganondorf, Roy and Mario were looking around to see if they could at least find Luigi or the dragon, Mario wanted revenge but both of the two taller people knew he would be too weak.

"Shadow Ball!" A loud voice says and a glowing purple ball of light flew into Ganondorf, it exploded sending the King Of Evil back a few metres while screaming in pain.

Roy's eyes widened and Mario screamed.

"Show yourself!" Roy yells without sound.

"What?" A voice asked.

"I said show yourself!" Roy yelled without sound."If you can't say it just think it!" The voice says.

Roy then yelled to himself.

"Oh!" The voice says finally knowing what Roy said.

"Are you okay Ganondorf?" Mario asked running to the dazed Gerudo.

Ganondorf stood up rubbing his head.

A large white skinned thing appeared in front of Roy.

"Flash Vision!" It says flicking its head forward, two sparks of light flew from its eyes into Roys.

Roy then stepped back dizzy, to him everything was flashing and rotating.

"A new enemy huh? Maybe killed this will free us!" Ganondorf says unsheathing his giant sword.

"My name is Mewtwo! And I am after Mario!" Mewtwo says.

"And I'm Ridley and I want to fucking kill all of you lying shitheads!" Ridley says swooping down and grabbing Roy in his giant hand.

Roy shook his head and then looked at Ridley, his red eyes were now golden.

Mario screamed and ran behind Ganondorf.

Ganondorf just held his sword ready for Mewtwo.

Mewtwo vanished with a bright flash and appeared next to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf swung but Mewtwo vanished with another flash.

"Stay still!" Ganondorf roared.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea in my opinion!" Mewtwo says appearing a short distance from Ganondorf and Mario, he flicked his hands back and Ganondorf's sword flew out of his hands and floating in front of Mewtwo.

Ganondorf growled and ran at Mewtwo, his fists glowing purple like the ball that hit him earlier.

"GANON-PUNCH!" He yelled and punched at Mewtwo, who just vanished making the sword land down near Ganondorf.

Roy was having similar problems, he was slamming his sword against Ridley's arm but the dragon didn't even seme to feel it.

He threw Roy at Mario and the two fell into a pile.

Roy stood up and threw his sword, taking Ridley by surprise it hit his chest and got stuck.

Ridley roared in pain and yanked the sword out with his mouth and threw it, accidentally back at Roy.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Ridley roared loudly and flapped his wings together, he then changed into a humanoid figure with black ropes and landed down safely.

Mewtwo warped to Ganondorf and tripped him just after he picked his sword up, he fell dropping his sword and quickly stood up grabbing it, only to be tripped again.

"I love misusing teleportation!" Mewtwo says and kept repeating.

Ridley held two swords and ran towards Roy, Roy quickly held his sword ready to block.

Ridley sword and Roy blocked both blades, he pushed forward and Ridley didn't move.

Roy jumped back and swung his sword.

Ridley blocked and swung both swords at Roy, Roy jumped away and threw his sword, it stabbed into Ridley's stomach, green blood oozed out.

Ridley stifled a roar of pain and threw one sword up into the air, he caught the hilt in his mouth and used his now free hand to yank out Roy's sword, he then held all three swords ready to strike.

Mario threw some fireballs at Ridley from behind and the fire set alight his black robes.

"AHH! Don't do that!" Ridley sneered with a sword handle in his mouth.

He quickly sheathed his swords and flicked his arms out, he morphed into the dragon form and the fire went out because the clothes vanished.

Ganondorf had finally managed to stand up and avoid being tripped, he swung his sword at Mewtwo but the Pokémon vanished.

Ridley then grabbed Ganondorf and held him close to his open mouth ready to fire his Kinetic Breath.

Ganondorf just stabbed his into Ridley's mouth, green blood poured out and Ridley shrieked in pain.

In dropped Ganondorf and flew off leaving a trail of green blood that splattered when it hit the ground.

Ganondorf lands down onto the ground and looked over at Roy and Mario.

"Those two relied only on their cheat methods, like teleporting, so once we got used to that they had no chance of winning!" Ganondorf says while he walked to the two.

"Yeah but it still worked!" Mewtwo says appearing next to Mario and grabbing him, he then warped away with Mario.

"Damn! They were after him! Why didn't they just say so! I would've let'em take him!" Ganondorf says.

"How nice." Roy says.

"Luigi and Mario have probably been taken back into those capsules back on the floating fortress, I consider them lucky, they don't have to deal with all this shit!" Ganondorf says.

"At least we injured the dragon." Roy says. (remember, no sound)

"So!?" Ganondorf asked.

.

Peach appeared on the place the first ever event was at, Bowser stood on the other side.

"Hello Bowser!" Peach says.

"ROAR!" The clone roared.

"Hi Peach!" Bowser says from outside the glass.

"She wasn't talking to you idiot!" Mason says.

"I know!" Bowser says.

Peach got ready to slap but the clone rushed to her and grabbed her, it then shoved her head and neck into its mouth and ate her.

Everyone, including Bowser himself, were freaked out when they saw this, Peach's screams didn't last long but blood erupted from her.

After a few gruesome minutes Peach was fully gone, then she reappeared with one chance left.

She landed down and slapped the clone hard.

The clone roared and grabbed her, ready to eat her again.

"I preferred the boring slapping!" Both Ice Climbers say covering their eyes.

"At least Samus didn't end things so gruesomely!" Ness says also covering his eyes.

"Hmm, not nearly as gruesome as my accident a couple of years ago, I was so injured I… oh no ones even listening!" Captain Falcon says annoyed.

The clone moved Peach closer to its mouth but Peach stabbed her gloved fingers into the clones eyes, it roared dropping her and Peach just pushed it off the ledge.

It fell into the red mist and everything changed back to the dinning room… without Peach.

.

*Peach*

I appear in a different room, a large man stood in front of me, a gigantic Bowser was also behind him.

"Hello Peach!" A voice says.

"Who are you?" I ask."I am Blue Mystery, because you have completed this event you can challenge the second challenger, just tell Omochao you wish to fight challenger number two and you will be able to fight them." Blue Mystery says.

"Why are you called Blue Mystery?" I ask.

"Well, the only one who has properly saw me noticed I was blue, and a mystery to them, so they gave me that name." Blue Mystery says and I reappear back with the others.

"Whoa, must have had some delay." Fox says.

"Omochao." I start."Don't do anther event!" Yoshi says.

"I wish to challenge the second challenger!" I say and Bowser's eyes widened, so did Fox's.

Omochao's eyes went red and everything changed.

.

(At Final Destination)

Peach look around, Mario stood not too far from her.

"Hey it's Mario!" Bowser says shocked.

"No duh!" Zelda snapped.

"No I mean! This is how we save him from whatever happened to him!" Bowser says.

"Food poisoning?" Ness asked.

"He didn't eat anything that day." Captain Falcon says.

Mario looked at Peach and threw a bunch of fireballs.

Peach jumped up and floated in the air has they went under her.

"How long have you been able to do that?" DK asked."Well, that's why I never use my airships as a free roaming prison for her anymore." Bowser says.

Mario groaned and ran to Peach, he jumped up and punched her, she fell back and Mario kicked her head.

Peach gasped as Mario threw Fireballs into her face, making her hair catch alight.

Peach pushed Mario away from her while she stood up and quickly patted out the flames.

Mario kicks her but Peach grabbed his leg and tripped Mario, he fell down but bounced up flipping.

He landed down away from Peach and charged at her.

Peach jumped up and Mario ran off the edge.

He fell into the red mist and everyone appeared back at the dinning hall.

Peach and some others then quickly rush to Mario's room while Omochao flew off.

They went in and found him awake.

"You okay Mario?" Peach asked.

"Whoa, I-ah guess it was just-ah dream…" Mario says rubbing his head.


	10. Part 10: Infinite Seven!

The Events! Part 10; Infinite Seven!.

A/N: Well, all the starter Characters are together at last, and just so you can remember who's here, I have a list, it WAS in the order from top left to bottom right but every time a character vanishes they go off the list, and any new or reappearing characters go at the bottom, here it is: Pikachu, Bowser, Peach, Yoshi, DK, Captain Falcon, Fox, Ness, Nana, Popo, Kirby, Samus, Zelda, Link, Pichu/Mason and Mario. You may have noticed that I put Pichu/Mason, that's because I had named him that, also… in my actual list I have an asterisk next to a name, I'll reveal who's name that was later on, because it effects something… roughly around 34 events away, hope that doesn't reveal too much, I also have a list of what character becomes available at what time, I had made that on chapter 3, that's also why Peach's Peril being before Triforce Gathering annoyed me…

Also, thanks to the person who reviewed, and no, I didn't mean what you 'guessed' about the Peach thing… slightly self-conscious about that now… sorry to anyone who may have thought the same way, so just in case, Peach **did not** pull the bat from her… I wish not to say it but the ones who believe I meant that will know what I mean, also, I forgot to mention that Part 8 was the start of what I call 'season' two, that's why I made the description change, when season three is ready (all ready thought of when) I will not change the description but will have a different one in the chapter, so I don't spoil anything for people who aren't reading every chapter as they update.

.

It was another day, Mario after becoming conscious was really tired for some reason so no one had a chance to ask him about what happened to him.

When people had wanted to question Krad Ade, the medic they couldn't find him.

Bowser had later asked Keith where he was and he told Bowser that he 'didn't know' and that his location was not confirmable to Bowser's 'rank'.

Mario stood up, it was early morning, about five, everything was mixed up, when he was with Ganondorf, Roy and Luigi the event things seemed like a distant dream, now back here it felt real and being with Roy, Ganondorf and Luigi felt like a distant dream, certainly he could ask someone who saw him vanish.

Standing up Mario noticed that the window was barred and outside it was a dim light.

Walking over to the window Mario looked out, he could see far below someone holding a dull torch… it was a Link Clone, in the torches dim glow was Nic Os, he was guarded by Mewtwo!

Nic Os was talking to someone, the person stood just outside the illumined radius of the soft glow.

Mario could see a black shape, it had a spiky afro and two pointy ears, who was it?

Nic nodded and vanished with a dull purple light, Mewtwo then warped away with a bright flash.

The flash briefly illuminated the afro person's body, but all Mario saw was black fur before the person vanished with a flash similar to Mewtwo's.

The guards then leave, clearing serving their purpose already.

One looked up at Mario but he hid quickly, hopefully too quick for the Link Clone.

.

Near the Mansion Krad climbed inside a carriage as Yoshi clones began to pull it the flat ground towards the Factory, unknown to Krad something had snuck with him.

The six Yoshies pulled the cart silently across the ground, it passed some Link Clones and some of the clones nodded at Krad through the window.

Krad just ignored them while muttering 'stupid clone guards'.

They went away from the mansion and in no time passed the fifty-metre line, anyone who isn't staff or a clone isn't allowed to pass that line, or they will be killed.

Krad sat back relaxing, Ja was dead, he must have been foolish, Keith's getting a bit annoying, despite being the same rank he felt that Keith was more informed, maybe Lee knew something, but what about the request to mix clones? Wouldn't that be deadly and ruin the clones form and abilities.

"Don't move! I have you gun point!" Someone says snapping Krad from his thoughts.

He was about to turn his head but felt a gun press against the side of his head.

"I warn you, move and you'll die! Now let me just place this over your eyes!" The voice says and the person placed an almost invisible mask (for just the eyes) over Krad's eyes, the almost invisible material didn't have any holes for the eyes but was transparent to such an extent it made no different to Krad's vision.

The gun was removed."Try taking that off and it'll activate a pressure pump that'll inject your head with deadly poison that kills instantly!" The person says.

"Oh and it makes me invisible to you!" The person says sitting down next to Krad.

Krad was so tempted to try and kill the intruder but knew they had an actual gun, and they sounded serious, if only Krad had paid attention to the prisoners he may have been able to tell by the male voice who it was…

"Why are you breaking the rules, you are not allowed this far and are not allowed to assault a staff member!" Krad says angrily but restrained himself from moving or sounding agitated.

"Because you're going to take me straight to the clone factory!" The person says.

"Yoshies stop!" Krad ordered.

All six stopped.

"Yoshies from now on listen to me! Keep going to your previous location!" The person says making one Yoshi say a few words in the Yoshi language, the other five then say some stuff and all six started up again.

"But how!? Only staff can command clones!" Krad gasped and then realised something.

"You aren't staff are you?" Krad asked.

"I am, I'm Nic Os!" The person says.

"Who the hell is that?" Krad asked.

"The manual labour?" The person says a bit confused.

"Never heard of them, so you must be a prisoner! Release me!" Krad ordered but felt a hand go into his pocket, his Tasar then floated out.

"Be quiet, speak of me and you die! Try getting help and I'll Tasar you to death! Understand Krad!?" The person asked.

"Yes…" Krad says defeated.

"Good, now pretend to be on your way like you would normally be!" The person says and Krad grabbed the now useless reins of the Yoshies.

"Don't it make you wish you had some stupid clone guards!" The person says jeeringly.

.

^Etatocoh^

"Look, Krad as been compromised!" Hunter O says while Hunter L looked over.

"Mario has returned, guess they were too slow." Shacho says.

"Yes but they have a new assassin who will easily dispose of him before he even speaks a single word to the rest." Hunter L says.

"Guess we have to protect him, until he blabs that is!" Hunter O says putting his helmet on.

"I'll keep watch of the base, Hunter L, try finding the Fusion Bomb hidden under the Mansion, we may have to steal their own weapons and threaten them with it! Now remember! Honour before Outlawing! Comrade after Objective! True Adjectives before Targeting Enemies!" Shacho says as Hunter L put his helmet on. (I know the word is Objectives not Adjectives…)

"We support our dying cause!" Both Hunters say while Shacho smiled.

.

It was now seven and all of the people at the mansion had woke up, but some people were missing.

"Hey have you seen Fox anywhere?" Bowser asked Zelda at the dinning hall.

"Why are you asking me?" Zelda asked.

"Because usually it's us who talk about the major stuff and I thought that you might have seen Fox." Bowser says.

"You were wrong then turtle!" Mason says hopping onto his chair.

"So Mario, did you dream anything while you were unconscious?" Peach asked.

"Normally people don't remember dreams when being unconscious!" Keith says laying a tray down in front of Mario, before lifting the top off it had words scratched onto the metal surface, it had said 'speak about it and die'.

Mario gulped as the tray was taken away.

"Well, I can't really remember anything…" Mario says and then spots Mason."Hey Mason! You're okay!" Mario says loudly with relief, he also waved at Mason.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Mason asked.

"Wait… how do you know Mason?" Bowser asked.

"I met with him when-" Mario starts but saw Keith look at him while he placed down some knifes for people who needed them.

"I don't know… maybe in a vivid dream…" Mario says.

"That means very clear and easily remembered." DK says.

"Then a vague memory…" Mario says.

"You're acting weird…" Bowser mumbled.

"No I'm-ah not!" Mario says annoyed.

"I missed the random ah…" Link says smiling.

"Weirdo." Zelda mouthed.

"Are you okay Zelda?" Mario asked.

"Umm… do I look like I'm not okay!?" Zelda snapped after the brief seconds of confusion.

"You were acting a lot like Roy." Mario says and Keith glanced at him.

"Who now?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Who what?" Mario asked.

"Please do not pick on Mario, he probably feels a little out of whack, and his memory of things may also be a bit smudged, so do not harass him into speaking of distant dreams or the such." Keith says.

"Thank you Keith." Mario says sighing… he stopped when he realised that Keith had potentially made it near impossible for him to speak of his adventure with the three others.

"Keith, where is the fire in these Noodles?" Kirby asked and Keith hurried over.

"Being unable to fulfil your request of burning Noodles I did the second best thing, have a taste of them." Keith says and Kirby ate the whole bowl of Noodles, some people watched.

In seconds Kirby's whole body changed form pink to red.

"HOOOOOT!" Kirby screamed and quickly drank its drink.

"Do you request a refill?" Keith asked.

"YES!" Kirby says while some people (Nana, Popo, Ness, Bowser and Link) laughed at Kirby.

Keith then picked up the glass and slowly left with it.

"Here Kirby, have this." Link says and slid his glass across the table quickly, too quickly.

It went passed Kirby and slammed into a Link Guard, the glass broke and the water hit the Clones body.

The clone then began to writher in pain as the water melted through the cloned clothes and made dull hissing sounds, grey steamed boiled up out of the wet spot and the clone collapsed dead with a huge hole in its stomach.

People stared at the dead clone and the other Clones merely glanced a few times at it."Is that classed as assaulting a staff member slash clone?" Link asked.

"Well it certainly wasn't provoking you!" Zelda snapped.

"What happens if someone assaults a clone?" Mario asked.

"Death penalty." DK says.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pik-Pika!" Pikachu says.

(Death penalty seems highly overreacting!)

"I still can't understand that thing!" Ness says.

"You're not alone." Captain Falcon says.

"Not wanting to end up a translator but it had merely said that the Death Penalty seems highly overreacting." Samus says from where she stood, she stood because she didn't eat anything.

"How the…" Bowser starts and then glances at Popo, Nana and Ness.

"How the bleep did you understand that?" Bowser asked.

"Translator." Samus says and Keith walked back in with Kirby's water.

"Here you go!" Keith says and Kirby skulled it.

Keith then saw the dead clone.

"Who did that?" Keith asked and looked at a few people (Captain Falcon, Bowser, Donkey Kong and Mario).

"I did by accident, I slided my water over to Kirby to help out but it went off the table and into the clone, which I have a feeling isn't waterproof." Link says.

"Slided isn't a word, you use slid." Keith says and pointed at the dead clone, two Link Clones then walk over and pick it up.

"Dispose of it!" Keith says.

The clones nodded and left the room carrying the dead clone.

"Link, Nic Os will speak to you when he gets back." Keith says and looked at Samus.

"Is there anything you would like to eat?" Keith asked.

Samus just crossed her head.

"Okay then, you'll just have to starve while attempting events." Keith says.

"Why won't you eat anything Samus?" Ness asked.

"Probably too scared to show her face!" Zelda snapped.

"Why would she have to show her face to eat?" Link asked and more people then normal groaned at his stupidity.

"I still don't understand why most people groan when I ask something…" Link says confusing himself.

.

A black furred creature crawled through a ventilation shaft that ran through the gap in-between the Dinning Hall's ceiling and the floor of the room above it.

The creature reached an air vent and glanced down at the table.

They scanned across the seats until they saw Mario.

People were talking, some with him.

Too risky!

The creature then stuck a gloved finger through the vent's bars.

A small glow appeared on the tip and a red speck flew out and hit Mario's nose, because of its size it was unnoticed.

The creature then pulled its finger out and crawled away.

While crawling towards an exit point cold air started to blow through the vent.

.

Hunter O smiled as he set the air-conditioning to max, he then flicked off the security cameras in the mansion.

Pressing a few buttons he contacted Hunter L.

"Surveillance are down, it's safe to bypass the lock into the basement." Hunter O says and shut off his transmitter.

He then quickly got up and hurried over to the door that leaves the staff only room.

Before opening it, it slammed forward into Hunter O's helmet.

Stepping back to allow the person in Hunter O saw Ridley looking at him with a dry sneer.

"Hello Hunter!" He rasped in a shrill rasp.

Ridley quickly unsheathed his two swords but the Hunter pressed a button and a grabbling beam flew out and attached itself to Ridley's face, the Hunter pulled it back while stepping back, Ridley fell forward and dropped his swords.

The Hunter presses a button and the grabbling beam vanished as he rushed passed Ridley.

Activating the transmitter Hunter O rushed through a corridor.

"Hunter L, this is Hunter O, I've been compromised by Ridley, repeat, Ridley saw me! He may reactivate the cameras and shielding for the basement!" Hunter O says.

"Understood, I'll evac as soon as possible." Hunter L says.

Ridley stood up and slammed the door shut, he picked his swords up and put them back in their sheaths.

Feeling a cold breeze Ridley looked at the air conditioning switch, it was set to quickly turned it off, not in fear of hibernating, since his species didn't hibernate, but because he hates the cold after Phendrana.

"Damn Hunters! Trying to freeze us to death!" Ridley growled and walked off… opening the recently slammed door without noticing the loud beeps that warned about the shielding and surveillance being off.

.

Mario hadn't noticed the thing on his nose but when he had went off to go to the toilet for the first time in ages a Link Clone blocked him access.

"You weak-minded coward! Trying to end it for yourself and others so you won't have to go through all the suffering! Well I don't think so! I caught you red handed in the act of suiciding!" The clone says making Mario confused, it then pinched Mario's nose and took a red dot from it.

"Now go on or I'll report this in!" The clone says and Mario hurried into the toilet room confused.

The real Link just happened to walk by, so was Keith.

Keith was keeping watch of Link to see if he was actually extremely stupid or very, very cunning.

Link waved at the clone of him, as he did the clone exploded, leaving a hole in the wall and floor.

Keith glared at Link as he ran off scared.

"So he is cunning, master will have to teach him a lesson… a death lesson!" Keith says to himself while he walked away.

.

Hiro sat in his small office in the basement, he had just been informed of another clone death.

Putting another dash next to Link's name Hiro sighed, was this what his many years of military training got him? Manual Labour and Death Toll recorder?

So far Link had killed two clones, one with water the other by unknown explosive means, Kirby had killed one with his sword in self defence and Samus has killed eighteen, all of which were cheap Assassin ranked clones sent in through the fountain.

Samus had also been responsible for Ja's death.

Why the female hunter hadn't been punished yet was unknown, she was the worst prisoner because she could kill anything, the only time beaten was faked and could destroy walls that most artillery can only dint!

His name was then shouted into the pitch-black basement, echoing many times before dying down.

Hiro ignored the yell.

"Hiro! I know you are here!" Someone shouted, the yell echoed a few times.

"In here!" Hiro yelled.

"Next time I yell you respond instantly!" A snarling rasp echoed.

A short blue figure walked over to Hiro.

"You do remember your rank right!?" Blue Mystery asked annoyed.

"I know I outrank you favourably." Hiro states emotionlessly while he looked at some schematics for a better Fusion Bomb.

Cold metal then pressed against Hiro's neck.

"I am second to none Hiro! Either learn that or be kicked off the airship… dead!" Blue Mystery sneered.

Hiro puffed out a bored sigh.

He stood up, the knife was quickly removed so he didn't get hurt.

Hiro turned around and looked down at the blue leader.

Slanting his eyes he glared down at him.

"You threaten me again and I'll make you remember who's that none you're second to!" Hiro snapped and Blue Mystery backed off frightened.

"Forgive me Hiro!" Hiro's master pleaded.

"What is it that you wanted!?" Hiro asked sitting back down to study the plans.

"We have problems…" Blue Mystery starts making Hiro's eyes widen a bit.

"What type?" Hiro asked glancing at his array of guns stacked against the office wall.

"Hunters!" Blue Mystery rasped and with a purple glow vanished.

Hiro smirked, he then took out his Comm. Link and placed it on the table.

He pressed a button and waited for the receiver to activate connection.

"What is it Hiro?" Kikki asked.

"Who-know-who is getting a bit hot-headed, restraints may be needed to insure he doesn't fail." Hiro starts…

.

It was that time again, the time where Omochao would fly into the mansion ready for events to be attempted.

"Greetings everyone!" Omochao says while everyone sat.

"Hey Omeme!" Link shouts waving.

"Stop that Link!" Zelda snapped.

"Keep going Link! You may hit someone eventually!" Mason says.

Link then stopped, "But I don't want to hurt anyone!".

(A/N: Sorry about mid-chapter but I don't want to keep piling up the start, I just finished a English Essay, Excellent mark, but I had a single problem, my fullstops, apparently a full stop isn't the FULL stop of a line, unless it's talking you stay on the same line, so I'll do that from now on if I remember)

"What's the event?" Kirby asked while he fiddled with an empty glass of water, the urge to drink still with him.

"It is event number eleven, it is called King of the Mountain." Omochao says.

Bowser nodded, "I'll try it, since I am a king!" Bowser says and Link looked at him.

"What now?" Bowser asked Link.

"If you're a king… and Zelda's a Princess… are you Zelda's father?" Link asked making some of the clones even groan… are snicker.

"LINK!" Zelda yelled and slapped him, Link fell of the chair and landed down with a hard thud.

"That…hurt…" He whined.

"Bowser, do you wish to learn what you have to do?" Omochao asked.

"Sure why not." Bowser states.

"You have to survive on an Infinite Mountain for one minute while two clones of both Popo and Nana harass you, lose one life from either being hit ten times or from failing to keep up with the magically changing mountain and you fail the mission!" Omochao says.

"Ahh… maybe someone else should try this… I can't climb very fast…" Bowser says."I'll do it! I can jump the best out of all of you!" Kirby says and Mario politely coughed."WAIT!" A loud voice boomed and Master Hand appeared.

"HAIL HIT- MASTER HAND!" Link shouts flailing his arm up high.

"I'll ignore you for your safety, now! Before you lot try this I have some bad news, due to a ah… um… error…" Master Hand stuttered.

"What?" Ness asked worried.

"Do we get no TV signal?" Nana asked and Popo looked worried.

"Be quiet!" Master Hand says in a non-angry voice but was obviously annoyed.

"Go on then, we're-ah waiting!" Mario says.

"Because of an error in the security you all have to be…*pauses for a few seconds* checked." Master Hand says.

"Checked?" Some people repeat confused.

"Like ah… um… security guard would do… only with worse charges if anything is uh… found… or in some cases… *glances at Fox's usual seat* not found!" Master Hand finished.

"WHOA! Where did Fox go!?" Link shouts from where he lay on the ground, he was on the ground since he was too lazy to get back up on his chair. The door opened suddenly and a black furred creature walked in.

"Greetings subordinately lower ranked life forms! I am here to… _inspect you!" The black creature says, it had pure black fur with some red strips, its eyes were red dots and it had a small tail, on its back were sharp quills and protruding from its mouth was a sharp fang, it had pointed ears and large eyes that seemed to skim over everyone in the room._

"_Why are you naked?" Link asked and Zelda pushed some plates and glasses down onto him._

"_Because unlike you lower life forms I am in no need of clothes! For I have no uh… wait… WHY AM I BOTHERING!" The inspector yelled and his red dotted pupils changed to flames._

_He walked over to Mario and placed a gloved hand on the back of his neck._

"_*Whispering to Mario* After I finish and leave request to go to the toilet, then we'll discuss whether you die or not." The inspector whispered, to everyone else it looked like he was just looking into Mario ear, since his mouth didn't move at all when he spoke. Moving onto the next person the inspector poked DK in the chest."Your fur looks mattered! Are you being allowed to shower?" The inspector asked._

"_Like, no one has showed me where to go, and like, I know Peach and Zelda are showering!" DK says and everyone looked at the two."We uh… didn't think any of you would like to know…" Peach says._

_Zelda then looked at Peach shocked, "There's a shower in this mansion?" Zelda asked._

"_Forget it!" The Inspector yelled._

_He moved over to Bowser, "Take off your shell!" He says._

"_Why?" Bowser asked instantly._

"_You are probably hiding something under it!" The Inspector says._

"_Well, I can't really remove the shell, you see… there isn't a hole big enough for me to get more then a limb out of… so ahh… I could try fitting your head in and let you have a look around?" Bowser says._

_The Inspector huffed and walked over to Ness, when he was next to the young boy he made a strange sound. The Inspector quickly backed off with one hand clutching his chest where his heart would be._

"_Guards… this one mentally zapped me!" The Inspector stuttered._

"_No I didn't! I don't even know how to do that!" Ness says sounding worried._

_Two Link guards quickly grabbed the boy._

"_Take him to Hiro! He'll fix up this troublemaker… for good!" Master Hand says._

_The two guards nodded and left the room with Ness, who was screaming the whole time._

"_I am too sore to go on, I'll come back another time!" The Inspector says._

"_Certainly, come back anytime!" Master Hand says while the black creature left._

"_I uh… have to-ah go to-ah the-ah toilet-ah!" Mario says._

"_You sound worried." Popo says and Nana agreed._

"_Go on! Omochao, start the event without him!" Master Hand says and flew off through the walls, phasing through them like they were nothing harder then gas._

"_The event is starting!" Omochao says._

"_Finally!" Captain Falcon says._

"_I wouldn't be too happy, I expect a twist." Samus says while everything changed._

_._

_^Clone Factory^_

_Krad walked into the large metal door after he inputted the code, although he couldn't see his attacker he knew that they must have watched him put the secret code in, as soon as possible he'll find a way to inform the others to change it…_

"_Hurry up." Someone whispered to him, Krad was going to rebut but felt a gun shaped object poke his back._

"_Let me walk my own pace or it'll look suspicious!" Krad says trying to keep his voice quiet and calm._

_The gun was removed. Krad walked forward, not even bothering to glance back as the door closed._

_After awhile Krad found Lee, Lee was a strange being, he had long legs and arms, attached to a tiny body, he had a long neck and a normal sized head, being so tall he was always slouching down or walking on his hands in an attempt to be a working height._

"_AHH! Krad Ade! I sense you bring good news, or bad news! Because I doubt you'll bother coming else wise!" Lee says happily, his voice sounding like a very young kid._

"_Work reasons." Krad says."Ahh, so are you here to fire me, give out more orders are remove some?" Lee asked happily but his voice now soundingly like a very British adult male._

"_I have been sent to tell you to merge clones…" Krad says and Lee laughed._

"_Easily accomplished! But I will have to kill off a lot in the process, you see…" Lee starts sounding like an old man._

"…_when merging you have to be precise! If the genes aren't spiced right then it'll fail, if you are too good you'll fail, it all resides on a factor called… luck!" Lee says in a young female voice._

_Bending down so Krad could see more then legs Lee smiled gleefully at Krad._

"_And you Krad! Are going to send a message for me!" Lee says while some tentacles protruded from his back, they stretched off into the unlit factory to carry out some commands, his voice also sounded like an adult German male._

_A loud beep indicated that the tentacles had changed something._

"_NO MORE CLONES!" Someone yelled and a bullet burst into Lee's head, penetrating the skin and ripping right through, leaving a blood soaked hole through his head._

_Lee's smile changed to a thrown and a tentacle struck out and wrapped around the air next to Krad._

"_Would you be disappointed if I mention that I am immortal and unable to feel pain!" Lee says while he tightened the tentacles, the air gagged at this._

_Krad quickly moved to Lee's side. "Thank you Lee! This invisible person has been tormenting me!" Krad says._

"_He ain't invisible!" Lee says while a tentacle pulled the almost invisible mask off of Krad's face. "This 'ere be more invisible!" Krad says._

_Krad saw Fox, his fur covered his face but purple skin was very visible._

"_Come on!" Fox yelled tapping his shoes together._

_._

_Outside the factory a radio frequency activated, blaring a high-pitched noise into Yoshi's ear, he quickly deactivated it, detached himself from the kart and ran into the mansion, the five Yoshi clones watched him go. Fox had already told him the code and told him if he sent the signal it meant he needed help._

_Yoshi ran to the gate, he inputted the code and rushed in, quickly regurgitating Fox's spare Blaster._

_._

_*Kirby*_

_I appear on a mountain, it was moving down towards red mist._

"_Jump Kirby!" Peach yelled._

_I looked up and quickly started to make my way up. A hammer slammed into my eye._

"_HEY!" I yell and see two Nanas and Popos running to me, keeping up with the mountain easily._

"_Hurry Kirby!" Link shouted. (Kirby is right at the top just under the red mist roof)_

_I pull my sword out and notice the mountain speed up._

_I jump up and up and slashed at Popo, I missed and ended up losing balance, I fall down and land above the mist, I hurry up and a hammer hit me, knocking me down into the mist._

_I appear back with the others and Omochao flew to me._

"_KIRBY! YOU WERE SO BAD AT THAT EVENT IT PROVES ANYONE WHO IS A RIVAL TO YOU COULD ONLY BE A FACELESS BLOB WITH WINGS!" Omochao yelled._

"_What a very descriptive insult!" DK says rubbing his chin._

"_Where's Mario?" Bowser asked._

"_Who cares, he's probably waiting for a plumber to clean up the mess he made in the toilet!" Mason says._

"_He is a plumber." Peach says._

"_Now Peach, what did I say about lowering yourself down to lowlifes!?" Zelda snapped._

"_Do you wish to try again?" Omochao asked me._

"_Yeah sure! I was caught off guard!" I say._

"_Like this?" Captain Falcon asked and Falcon Punch-ed at me, luckily we all vanished before the punch hit._

_I reappear on the mountain and start jumping, the mountain however moved up with me._

_Before I could react I went into the red mist._

_I reappear feeling the sharp pain again and Omochao flew to me._

"_YOU SUCK!" Omochao yelled._

"_What? No long insult? Mason could do better!" Bowser says._

"_Shut up Bowser!" I shout while I pulled my sword out._

_._

_Hiro was calculating a very important sum when he heard a loud noise followed by screaming and a loud bang near the bottom of the stairs._

_Sighing he stood up and walked over to the three bodies, since it was pitch black they had fell down, Hiro however was used to the dark and could see fine._

"_Get up." Hiro says and the two clones stood up._

"_Why is he here?" Hiro asked pointing at the young boy, it was Ness._

"_Orders to take him to you sir!" A Clone says saluting._

"_Get out!" Hiro shouts and the two Links ran off up the stairs, tripping multiple times before leaving the door, closing it behind them and engulfing the basement in darkness again._

_With the two clones gone Hiro could hear the boy sobbing._

_He had his face on the hard metal and was crying, was he afraid to look up?_

"_Get up and stop your whining!" Hiro shouts and walked off to his office._

_He could tell the boy didn't listen, first off because he could still hear the crying noises and second because they were still muffled by the ground._

"_Why you down here?" Hiro asked sitting back on his seat._

_No reply other then cries._

"_We'll talk after your mental breakdown is over then." Hiro says and begins the hard process of nuclear calculations with constant sobbing noises._

_._

_Fox was feeling light-headed, the tentacles still managing to get tighter and tighter._

_A tongue flew passed him and through the hole in Lee's head, making the creature gasp and lose all his tentacles, they flew back inside of his back while the wet tongue flew out of his head._

"_Huh? Yoshi clone! HALT!" Krad yelled while Yoshi runs to Fox's side._

"_Alright you two! It's go time!" Fox says and both Krad and Lee saw the Yoshi holding a gun much like Fox's._

"_You two think you can beat us!? You make me laugh!" Krad says and fake laughed._

_Lee smiled, "They could easily beat you, overpower me maybe but beat me no." Lee says sounding like a young teenage male._

"_What now Fox?" Yoshi asked while he held the gun in his hands._

"_We shoot the hell out of Krad while dodging the tall thing at all costs!" Fox says._

_Fox and Yoshi then aim at Krad, before his untimely death he managed to utter one last rasp. "Bastards"._

_Lee took the chance to watch Krad burst apart in blood before flinging his extendable arms up onto and around a pipe on the over three hundred foot high ceiling and pulling himself up._

"_That was easy." Yoshi says happily._

"_Well, like Wolf had once told me! All things are easier with death dealing Blasters!" Fox says._

"_You two probably wish to get out of here without getting the whole staff after you hmm?" A British voice asked from within the shadows._

"_Be prepared Yosh!" Fox says spinning around aiming his gun at the darkness ready, he kept turning so he wouldn't be snuck up on._

"_Well, I wish to let this factory stay operational! You remove your weapons and we'll make a deal!" A German voice says._

"_What exactly?" Fox asked while Yoshi looked around worriedly._

"_You leave with no factory harm, I keep Krad murder from linking to you two!" A young girl says from somewhere._

"_Do it Yoshi!" Fox says dropping his blaster, but not his reflector._

_Yoshi dropped the gun and Lee crawled over to them on all Limbs._

"_Good!" It says and scooped up the two weapons."Now let us go!" Fox ordered._

_Lee laughed, "You lot are too trusting, but I will anyway! Take the portal in the room marked 'Portal Room' and input for the mansion, it is the button with the letters A, O, T, I!" Lee says and threw the two guns at a door marked portal room._

"_Thanks Lee! Maybe next time we can come to better terms!" Fox says pulling out his spare, Spare Blaster and aiming it at Lee, who just laughed and whacked both of the two with his long arms._

_They slammed into the door and Yoshi opened it and went in._

_Fox snarled in pain while he grabbed his guns, he rushed in and pressed to go to AOTI, shortly after he saw a label: Airship… but it was too late…_

_._

_*Kirby*_

_I appear at the mountain and saw the four clones jumping to me, ready to throw hammers._

_The ground moved down so I started to jump up._

_A hammer flew at me so I slash it in half with my sword._

_Popo hopped to me._

_I pull out my Hammer and whack him into the side red mist, he went in and reappeared almost instantly._

"_Focus on surviving not fighting! It helps me!" Captain Falcon says._

_I nodded and dodged a hammer from Nana._

_The ground then got slippery and went down faster._

_I jumped up and decided to puff jump my way up to the top._

_Suddenly the falling stopped and everything began moving up._

_I dropped down and landed at the bottom, which soon became the top._

_I walk off the edge and saw the clones struggling to fall down fast enough._

"_Fifty seconds left!" DK says clapping._

"_Seems to be getting faster." Nana says while Popo agreed excitedly._

_The mountain then started to move up fast!_

_I jump onto Nana's head and use her to propel myself up, I then puff jump to the ever dropping top._

_A hammer flew at me so I ate it…_

_._

_(At ten seconds left)_

_I held the four clones in my mouth while I dropped faster then most cars max out at._

_The worst thing that could happen would be for it to change directions._

_Then… it did._

_I spit out the clones and puff myself up high, the red mist reaching me in seconds, just before it did I vanish._

_I reappear in the dining hall and saw everyone else appear._

"_Great work whoever just won or lost!" Fox says smiling, Yoshi smiled from next to him._

"_Wow Kirby, I guess Mario isn't a better jumper then you." Bowser says._

"_No duh! Mario's a fat slob!" I say._

"_You beat me to it you pink sphere of stupidity!" Mason snarled._

"_Congrats!" Captain Falcon says walking to me, "Now for my demonstrations that I was cut off from!" Captain Falcon says preparing to punch._

"_Oh sh-" I start but a burning fist slammed forward into me…_

_._

_Everyone looked at the splattered pink mush on the wall._

"_Gee… and I thought Samus had scary power!" Bowser says._

"_You're just a wimp!" Mason says._

"_You really have changed Mason." Bowser says sadly while most people eye-rolled._

"_Bowser, he was never nice!" Zelda says._

"_Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu says._

_(Yeah he is always mean!)_

"_Samus!" Peach says._

"_No." Samus says and walked off._

"_Wait Omochao!" Yoshi says as Omochao began to fly off."What?" The small blue robot asked._

"_I want to try the next event!" Yoshi says._

"_Fair enough, the next event is called 'Seconds, Anyone?', in it you beat Captain Falcon in seven seconds." Omochao says._

"_Ah maybe not… YOSHI!" Yoshi says._

"_I'll do it! I'm in need of some action!" Captain Falcon says._

"_Wait… so you don't class pulverising Kirby as action?" Link asked._

"_Nope, just demonstrations." Captain Falcon says._

"_Seconds, Anyone? ACTIVATED!" Omochao says._

_._

_*Douglas Falcon*_

_I appear at Mute City, a clone in front of me._

"_GO!" Omochao yelled._

"_FALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLCOOOON PUNCH!" I yell while the clone walked to me…_

_Their body burst apart and burning gore flew out everywhere._

_Everything flashed._

"_From now on there should be a rule against Falcon Punching, Power Bombing and Super Missile-ling." Omochao says flying off._

"_Good work Captain Falcon! But next time don't kill Kirby, with Krad visiting Lee it is going to take awhile before he is… fixed." Keith says from where he stood solemnly._

"_Shit that was scary!" Link gasped._

"_What was?" Peach asked._

"_Did Keith just appear here or was he here the whole time?" Link asked._

"_Well, he is a very subtle person." A young voice says and some people looked over as Ness entered the room._

"_Ness? I thought you were captured?" Zelda says._

"_Hiro kicked me out, he said I was not a trouble maker just a cry-baby." Ness says._

"_Well done." Mason says sarcastically._

"_Thanks." Ness says._

"_You know what guys!" Link starts making people groan._

"_I'll regret this but what?" Zelda asked._

"_Mario sure has toilet problems!" Link says._

"_Why?" A shrill voice squeaked._

"_Because he hasn't came back yet!" Link says nodding to himself._

"_Wait… Pikachu spoke!" Bowser says pointing at the yellow rat._

_Almost everyone gasped, those who didn't were Samus, Mason/Pichu, Nana, Popo, Mario (gone) and Kirby(quite too lifeless at the moment to)._

_._

_A/N: Hopefully the longer chapter makes up for the long update time, because of year ten school I'll be a bit slower updating! But I am still trying! (Unless I don't update for maybe a month or so, then you can presume I've gave up, got bored, too busy or died)_

_Well, season three will be starting soon, but there is still some events left until I reach it, but when I do you'll notice some very important changes! (not only the description but a lot more hidden hints, secret code-like anagrams and a very special surprise!)_

_Hope you enjoyed/liked this! WOO! 6655 words! (including all this)_


	11. Part 11: Double Crossing Double Crosser!

The Events! Part 11; Ukash's Fault!

.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating! It's just that my Laptop was hit with a virus that got passed my firewall! It was called Australian Federal Police Ukash Ransomware scam, luckily I got rid of it without having to delete anything (but the virus of course). Initially that was the reason but now it's just laziness and I've been using my faster laptop for other stories…  
Also, this is the second time trying to do this chapter, the first time I just mucked up some things and made some events (not the actually event mode events) happen to soon, but now onto the story!

.

Onboard the Airship the 'inspector' (italic curse) casually made his way to his payers office. The airship seemed very empty and quiet to him, not even the noises of machines could be heard.

"…we cannot allow this to go on any longer!" A voice boomed from somewhere in the airship, the angry yell echoed through the skinny halls allowing the inspector to hear it easily.

"Seems like someone's arguing… maybe I should wait… new news about my job isn't good when my payer's angry…" The 'Inspector' says quietly to himself, his red eyes quite diluted (not as brightly red).

Continuing on the inspector heard about three different voices, one was notably that Master Hand, one sounded to be his payer and the other was unknown.  
"…he is almost fully powered! Do you not see! *I* am capable of keeping charge until things are sorted out!" A angry snarl echoed.

"YOU do not give the orders around here! Remember that it is only a temporary thing you having higher authority over me! Now stop all the nonsense and find out who keeps killing my staff!" Master Hand boomed.

"Perhaps we should remove the burden of being a leader off of your soldiers! I can easily stall the drainage for long enough!" The unknown voice says, to the inspector this one sounded calmer but still agitated enough for a notably angry tone in their voice.

Moving on the inspector made his way to the office, behind the metal door was the source of the three voices.

"Do I knock or wait? Waiting will seem like eavesdropping but barging in could cost me my job." The Inspector mumbled and knocked anyway.

The door opened and once opened the inspector could see who was in fact in the room, his payer, Master Hand and something that warped away quickly.

"Ah Shadow! Come in!" His payer says backing off from the door he opened and gesturing towards a couch.

"Sit down and join the conversation." His Payer says sitting down on a stool near a table.

"I am surprised you found your way here assassin." Master Hand says while the inspector sits down.

"Understood, now what matters am I here to be discussed with?" Shadow asked looking at his payer.

"You no longer have to kill somebody…" His payer began.

Oh no! I'm fired!

"…but we need you still…"

Oh no! He's going to kill me!

"…we need you to act as an actual inspector and try finding out who keeps killing staff!" His payer finished.

Hmm… will he pay me extra?

"Will I be payed extra?" Shadow asked.

"You failed to do your actual objective so I doubt so!" Master Hand says.  
"You will be paid what you would have been paid for killing Mario!" His payer says.

Hmm… I'll try my luck…

"No deal, either double or I'm leaving!" Shadow says pretending to be ready to stand.

"You greedy shit, we could kill you and you dare command for money!" His payer stated.

"Guess you need me though." Shadow says, his eyes slanting.

"Why do you say that?" His payer asked.

"Because you haven't laid a finger on me." Shadow says.

"We'll pay you your normal plus half!" Master Hand says, obviously wanting to keep me.

"What a great idea! But I'll need access to every room and computer." Shadow says.

"Why would we give you access to everything! And why would you need it!" His payer asked.

"Because I won't make you lot pay more for… the inconvenience that would be accomplished to me by not having said access!" Shadow says smirking.

"You know what! You made me realise you're not just a greedy Prick! You're also a cunning and bastardised one too!" His payer says annoyed.

"Why do you think I make such a great assassin, I always get double pay!" Shadow says smirking at his hidden meaning…

.

A/N: Whoa, March now, anyway… Sorry this has taken SO long for me to start typing again, the UKASH was the initial problem but that was months ago, Laziness is the real problem now… Also, I have got the paragraphing fixed so from here onwards it should be more 'proper'.

.

Ridley (human form) was sitting on a red armchair behind a large wooden desk, Mario was sitting on a red armchair on the other side of said desk.  
"Now Mario, tell me again, what did you see when you fainted?" Ridley asked.  
"I saw Mason, he is a smaller version of Pikachu, soon I found some people, one was my brother Luigi, one was some guy called Ganondorf and the other was someone named Roy, Luigi could only moan and Roy couldn't speak… later we saw a big creature that got rid of Mason, so Roy and Ganondorf carried Luigi and me to a cave. Later while we were planning how to escape a Dragon came and stole my brother, so we chased but later were attacked by a teleporting, telepathic and telekinetic creature named Mewtwo, soon the Dragon returned without Luigi and both those two were fighting to get me, the dragon then changed to a scary human dude who had swords… We won but then Mewtwo appeared and disappeared, taking me… I remember seeing myself from outside my body be put inside a large tube… then I woke up… now *starts crying* everyone wants to kill me but keep saying if I stay quiet they won't!" Mario wailed and started to cry with his head on the desk.  
Ridley stared blankly at the crying man, unsure how to shut him up but still get info from him… maybe soothing him would work? "Uh… don't worry, just keep telling me what you saw and you'll… be released early, you'll be free of all the events and whatnot…" Ridley says and Mario looked up at him with blurry eyes.  
"R-Really?" Mario asked, sounding so pathetic.  
"Yes, now tell me, what did the people you met tell you?" Ridley asked.  
"That Blue Mystery is using a clone of Ganondorf as a guard." Mario sobbed.  
"And?" Ridley asked.  
"That the huge beast is called the Primid." Mario says.  
"Oh really? Well Mario… did you happen to hear anything about… Kikki?" Ridley asked, saying Kikki after a short pause, he was told to pry out what Mario knew but doubted he was meant to mention Kikki at all, even if Mario knew who Kikki was.  
"No, but I saw something scary when I was unconscious…" Mario says.  
"What?" Ridley asked.  
"As I was being put into the tube I saw a ghostly form watching Mewtwo place me in, the thing looked injured, it had glowing coils coming from its body and had its eyes closed, the scariest part was… it spoke to me…" Mario says, looking ready to either start crying or faint. Ridley sensed his heart slowing and saw his eyes change slightly, he was going to faint!  
"Quickly, what did the ghost say?" Ridley asked leaning over the desk, his hooded face being revealed to Mario.  
"AHH! It-it's you!" Mario gasped and stumbled backwards off the chair, landing down hard onto his back.  
"What did the ghost say and you are free to go home!" Ridley yelled standing up and pulling out his two swords.  
"It wasn't meant to come to this!" Mario says frightened.  
"Good! Now fucking shut up!" Ridley says and kicked the desk over and onto Mario, knocking him unconscious… for a long while hopefully… "Good bastard, now sleep… sleep longer then ever before!" Ridley says about to decapitate him, the coded metal door slid open and Shadow walked in.  
"New news, they want Mario unharmed." Shadow says and looked down. "I'll tell them the bad news." Shadow says.  
"Wait, he isn't dead, just unconscious, he saw… never mind, you don't need to know who he saw… you aren't staff!" Ridley says putting his swords away.  
"Not entirely true, my new job is fake inspector." Shadow says and pushed the desk off of Mario. "You best be returning to base, they probably want your newly acquired information." Shadow says picking up Mario and laying him against the wall in a sitting position.

.

It was tea time at the Mansion and Kirby was still dead, Mario was still missing and Krad was still gone.  
"Are you sure you don't want ANYTHING at all?" Keith asked Samus.  
"She won't eat because she doesn't want to show herself!" Zelda says.  
"Maybe she isn't a slut like you!" Mason says and Zelda's eyes widened as she looked at the yellow rat.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Zelda yelled standing up.  
"Get your ears cleaned, I was quite loud." Mason says, angering Zelda further.  
"Cool it everyone! Very special guest will be here soon!" Nic Os says from his usual spot.  
"Is it another orange haired boy?" Link asked.  
"NO!" Nic Os yelled.  
"Everyone is so quick-tempered here." Douglas says to the splattered remains of Kirby.  
"That isn't healthy." Ness tells Captain Falcon.  
"I doubt his blood will reach my food from this far Ness, get a grip." Captain Falcon says.  
One of the two doors leading to the room (one on each end of the table) opened and the inspector walked in.  
"Greetings lower life forms! I bring beneficial news involving the recent murders!" The Inspector says walking in, forgetting to close the door.  
"You left the door open." Link says.  
"Then if you are bothered by simple-minded things like that then close it." Shadow says and Link stood up, walked over to the door and closed it, he then went back to his seat. "Now!" Shadow says clapping his hands tightly together once.  
"I believe that the cause of the staff murders is because of someone in this room!" Shadow says.  
"Whoa! You are soooo amazing! Not only did Bowser explain how Samus killed Ja everyone witnessed Captain Falcon kill Kirby! You are so skilful!" Fox says.  
"I meant… Krad…" Shadow says and Captain Falcon looked at Kirby's remains worriedly.  
"Why would someone kill the Medic?" Yoshi asked.  
"Because they don't want a certain someone to be… healed." Shadow says eyeing everyone slowly before looking at his feet. "I believe… that the culprit… is Ness." Shadow says and glared up at the young boy.  
"But I haven't done anything!" Ness says.  
"Maybe that is true… yes that could quite possibly be true… but it probably isn't, so until further notice! Ness you are barred from using PSI!" Shadow says.  
"Alright, not big deal." Ness says.  
"HELLO EVERYONE!" Omochao yells flying into the room.  
"Hey Ome-Me!" Link shouts waving.  
"You idiot." Nic Os mumbled and slowly left the room.  
"Wait up Nicky, don't you want to see who gets hurt?" Link shouts, getting no reply.  
"I'm guessing that you would like to hear the newest event that is the lowest number?" Omochao states rather then asks.  
"Yes." DK says.  
"The event is called 'The Yoshi Egg', Yoshi is the only one who can do this." Omochao says.  
"Okay, what do I have to do… YOSHI!" Yoshi asked.  
"Protect a Yoshi egg from clones of DK, Pikachu and Fox for fifty five seconds, you can fall into the mist unlimited times and so can the clones, but even just one crack of the egg results in failure, do you wish to try it?" Omochao asked.  
"I have to so yes." Yoshi says.  
Everything then flashed…

Yoshi appeared on a flying boat? In front of him was a Yoshi Egg, he walked to it and picked it up.  
"GIVE ME!" DK roared and punched Yoshi, knocking him into a wooden pole, Pikachu then jumped over and tried swiping the egg, Yoshi kicked the rat away and saw Fox run to him.  
The clone jumped at Yoshi, who easily jumped up to dodge.  
"Hey cool!" Link yells.  
"What now?" Zelda asked.  
"The place isn't two C!" Link says pointing, he was somewhat correct, the Flying Boat was different o the other places because it allowed more movement then just left, up, down and right.  
"Good job Link! You said something correct… kind of." Bowser says.  
The DK clone started to climb the wooden pole that Yoshi stood on, he was up on the highest spot with the Yoshi egg kept securely in his mouth. Yoshi watched as Pikachu jumped onto DK's back to try getting up and caused the two to fall down almost onto Fox, Fox looked up and pulled out his blaster.  
"Uhnfhair!" Yoshi says and jumped off the mast before getting his face shot by Fox, he landed down safely and spun around to face the others, accidentally whacking Pikachu off the boat with his tail.  
"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika!" The real Pikachu says.  
(That looked like it hurt!)  
DK then ran over to Yoshi and grabbed him, he pried Yoshi's mouth open to find no egg.  
"Where did… it go…?" Peach asked.  
DK growls and slams Yoshi into the wooden pole, snapping it and causing the pole to collapses onto Fox, crushing him.  
The Egg popped out from under Yoshi's tail and the Ice Climbers gasped while looking away, disgusted.  
DK grabbed the Egg but before crushing it everything vanished…

"Good job Yoshi!" Omochao says as Yoshi reappeared with the others at the dining hall.  
"What a horrible tactic!" Bowser says looking disgusted.  
"I know, I feel sick now…" Peach agreed.  
"And to think… we haven't finished tea yet…" Ness moaned looking at his plate.  
"At least SAMUS wasn't effected!" Zelda says.  
"I've seen worse." Samus says.  
"Would you like to try the next event?" Omochao asked.  
"What is said event?" Fox asked.  
"It is called Trophy Tussle 1, the challenger fights against three random clones of a intelligence of three each on top of a giant Goomba replica, everyone has three chances." Omochao says.  
"Wait… a Giant Goomba? The fuck!?" Bowser asked.  
"I'll try, I've been just watching and I think I should fight now!" Ness says.  
"We should get Mason to go!" Zelda says.  
"NO! Why would I help you lot!?" Mason asked.  
"I'll go, it'll be fun to watch the clones go splatter." Captain Falcon says.  
"NOOOOOO!" Nana and Popo screamed.  
"Alright, I'll just decimate them." Captain Falcon says.  
"Mario will go!" Mario says running into the room happily.  
"You wake fast!" Shadow says surprised.  
"Pardon?" Mario asked confused, obviously not remembering fainting.  
"Alright, Mario will go." Omochao says and Mario vanished.  
"Does he even know what the event is?" DK asked before everyone vanished.

Mario appeared on a huge Goomba, it was floating in space. Samus, Bowser and Captain Falcon were around him.  
"Oh no! Mama mia! I've been cheated!" Mario screams as a super missile, wall of fire and a Falcon Punch all hit him…

"MARIO!" Omochao started…  
"Oh god… not again…" Mario whimpered.  
"You were so bad that you not only insulted Italians but humans!" Omochao yelled. "Now would you like to try again?" Omochao asked nicely.  
"No thanks." Mario says.  
"Where have you been!?" Fox asked pointing at Mario.  
"Irrelevant!" Shadow says.  
"Samus should go, actually… she should go for everything!" Bowser says.  
"That sounds a bit like cheating…" Popo says and Nana nodded her head.  
"Pikachu should go, I don't think it's gone ever." Yoshi says and Pikachu nodded while saying some things.  
"Then it is decided, Pikachu is doing the event!" Omochao says and everyone vanished. (Just saying, Shadow doesn't vanish with them)

Pikachu appeared on a huge Goomba, Mario, Kirby and Pichu were with it. The three clones ran at Pikachu ready to attack. Pikachu jumped up into the air and shouted: PIK-KAAAAAAAAAAA-CHUUUUUUUUU!  
A huge lightning bolt struck down onto the Goomba and blew everyone away, Pikachu then landed down power-drained. (Pichu was knocked off by a flying Kirby)  
"Wow! That was pretty!" Link says and both Nana and Popo agreed.  
Mario reappeared and grabbed Pikachu, he threw Pikachu at Kirby who whacked it with his hammer.  
Pikachu flew through the air and into Pichu, knocking both into the red mist.  
Once Pikachu reappeared it spat at Mario, the electric spit hit his face and sizzled, the clone then collapsed dead with its face melted away.  
One last Mario clone appears and Pikachu repeats, killing it very quickly.  
Kirby pulled out his machete and ran towards Pikachu, who jumped over him and spat down onto his forehead, killing him.  
Another clone appeared and Pikachu killed it the same way.  
The last clone ran at Pikachu, it was Pichu.  
Pikachu spat but the electric spit had no effect, Pichu slammed into Pikachu and knocked the bigger rat off the edge, giving Pikachu one last chance.  
"This is actually quite nerve racking…" Mario says.  
"I know." Peach says.  
The two Pokemon then face each other, staring into his others eyes before running towards one another, the two jump at the same time and shriek out a loud cry, two lightning bolts strike down and do no damage to the two, instead they slammed into each other accidentally and landed dazed on the Goomba's head.  
"WAKE UP PIKACHU!" Zelda yelled.  
"Why wake Pikachu? It could be sleeping peacefully?" Link asked.  
"Because Pikachu has one last chance while Pichu has two!" Zelda says annoyed.  
Pikachu then stood up slightly dizzy and walked over to the Pichu clone, one there Pikachu slowly pushed it off the Goomba. Pichu fell off and the clone reappeared with one last chance…  
"GO PICHU!" Link yelled.  
"Shut up Link!" Zelda yelled louder.  
The two Pokemon then dart for each other and jump up trying to land on the other one, problem was they both jumped and missed each other, they landed down hard on the Goombas head and… POP! The Goomba vanished…  
"Cool! Like old times!" Mario says.  
The two then fall down into the Red Mist, Pikachu first because it was heavier…  
Back at the dining room Omochao flew over to Pikachu…  
"YOU ARE SO BAD AT LIVING THAT A FAKE VERSION OF A SMALLER YOU BEAT YOU!" Omochao yelled.  
"Should I try again?" Mario asked.  
"Did… did Pikachu speak?" Link asked Mario, who was for some reason standing next to him. Link was then slapped by Zelda.  
"We need to focus, the events have obviously gotten harder now, so I think we need to place people strategically!" Captain Falcon says and most people looked at him. "So I've decided that we should go full out on everything! Give no event a chance! We need… A POWER BOMB!" Captain Falcon yelled fist pumping the air with flaming fists.  
"You want to use Peach?" Link asked.  
"No thanks." Peach says.  
"Maybe you lot should use Kirby?" Shadow suggested and when people looked at him he smiled evilly… "Oh wait, someone killed Krad." Shadow finished laughing.  
"Good idea!" Link says loudly.  
"Make up a decision quickly or I will be forced to leave." Omochao says.  
"Fine, Mason will go!" Zelda says eager to watch Mason be flogged.  
"I don't want to." Mason says but Bowser grabbed him and held him up to his face.  
"YOU EITHER GO OR I'LL EAT YOU!" Bowser roared loudly, Mason showed no sign of fear with this… unlike most of the people in the dining hall…  
"Fine…" Mason says and Omochao made everyone vanish.

Mason/Pichu appeared on the Goomba with Link, Donkey Kong and Yoshi. All three clones looked around confused, not knowing where their enemy was. Pichu then jumped up high in the air and screamed loudly, a gigantic bolt of lighting struck down onto the Goomba, knocking every clone off.  
Pichu then landed down on the Goomba and it popped, making Pichu and the reappearing clones fall down into the Red Mist. Since the clones had all lost a chance before Pichu, Pichu ended up winning.  
Back at the dining hall Zelda was furious.  
"YOU WON BY CHANCE!" Zelda yelled as Omochao started to fly off.  
"Well, it did have one more chance left when it won." Link states.  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Shadow yelled and jumped up, he grabbed Omochao before it flew through a hole in the roof and landed down in-between DK and Bowser with the robot. "Do another event!" Shadow ordered the robot.  
"I must report back to Lord Sonic." Omochao says and Samus thought of something, she didn't say anything but hoped that the others weren't too stupid to notice.  
"No you don't! Make them do another event!" Shadow yelled and threw Omochao into a wall, because of how stable the walls were it just bounced off.  
"The next event is Girl Power…" Omochao starts…  
"I'll do it!" Link yelled and vanished along with everyone else.

I appear on a floating fountain (another one from that earlier one, this one 3D) and see Samus, Zelda and Peach.  
"Greetings! Why are you all here?" I ask walking to them, they seemed bigger then I remember…  
Zelda then jumped forward at me and kicked me back, I fall back onto a electro thingy and was knocked forward into a metal bat, the bat slammed hard against my face and I landed down onto the ground with a blood nose, the blood dripping into the running water.  
"Alright! That hurt!" I yell and pull out my sword angrily.

"He won't win." Bowser says and many agreed.  
Link watched the three females walk closer to him before he jumped into the splashing part of the fountain, the clones jumped in after him and Link failed to stab them, they however then burnt up in the water.  
Once they reappeared Link pulled out a bomb and lit it.  
"COME ANY CLOSER AND I'LL THROW IT!" Link threatened while he stood in the fountain, the clones just waited for it to blow up. When Link's bomb did blow up he was sent flying along with a bunch of water, which hit all but the Clone of the Varia Suit.  
Link reappeared and landed down next to the suit.  
"Alright Sam! You now fail!" Link yells and stabbed his sword at the metal clone, it slid off with some sparks and a metal hand grabbed Link's throat and started to choke him.  
"Fail now you!" The suit says robotically and slowly walked towards the edge to drop Link down.  
"Come on Link! You were going so good!" Yoshi yelled.  
Link closed his eyes and then bit the metal hand, hurting his teeth and doing nothing to the clone.  
"STUPID LINK!" Zelda yelled.  
"Stupe it Link? Hmm… oh yeah! That move!" Link says and when he was dropped he 'barrel rolled', he then reached out and grabbed the last bit of the pole like thing at the bottom of the fountain.  
"Now if I use Minecraft physics I can swim up running water!" Link states and surprisingly only a few people groaned, they were the only ones who knew about Minecraft. Link let go of the pole and moved into the falling water, he stood straight and suddenly started to float upwards.  
"IT'S WORKING!" Link yelled oblivious to the grapple beam pulling him up.  
Once he was up the clone threw him against the ground and stomped hard on his stomach, Link screamed and withered around in pain, the clone however kept its metal foot down hard.  
It aimed its power beam at Link's head and fire, zapping the helpless idiot.  
"Use your sword!" Peach suggests while she flew around for a better view of Link's pain, many people were happily watching the drawn out battle…  
"THE MASTER SWORD!" Link yells but did nothing.  
"It is over!" The clone robotically says and charged up ready to fire a Super Missile…  
"No!" Link says and spat on the leg, his sit did nothing. "Come on, Pik did it!" Link says and felt the clone jump off his chest, it fired the Super Missile so Link rolled on the spot and the Super Missile hit Link's shield, somehow causes the Super Missile to be bounced off and fired back at the Varia suit, it blew the clone up and Link… WON!

^Etatocoh^  
Hunter O and L were still at Etatocoh, watching the battles.  
"Soon I will reach the gate, once there I will hold out until Hunter L deactivates the shielding, once inside I will set off searching for the Reactor Core, while this is being done Hunter O should be sneaking into the basement of the Energy Drainage Facility and take the Fusion Bomb, once acquired retreat back to Etatocoh and regroup with Hunter L! Stage yourselves there while I search for the Reactor Core! Once I find it I'll warp you two over and we can set the Charges on the backup shielding the core, once it is blown off we plant the bomb and get out before anybody notices! This is a dangerous plan but it is for our cause!" Hunter Shacho says through a transmitter.  
"Understood Shacho!" Both Hunters say saluting, although Shacho couldn't see them anyway…  
"When do we start the infiltration of the Energy Core?" Hunter L asked.  
"Lee is very deadly and cannot mortality be harmed, meaning no matter how much pain he sustains he will not die, so you must be very careful when destroying the Energy Core, you will go once I reach the gate, that is so if I am found before the gate and can't send further instructions you will not be stranded alone with Lee." Shacho says.  
"Understood." Hunter L says and Hunter O watched a screen turn static.  
"Shacho! Something is wrong with camera X23!" Hunter O says and Hunter L looked at it.  
"What is wrong with Camera X23?" Shacho asked.  
"No signal, it appears someone or something has deactivated it or destroyed it!" Hunter O says.  
"Where is Camera X23 watching?" Shacho asked slightly worried.  
"One of the clone dormitories at Azure Falls!" Hunter L states and Shacho sighed.  
"It is not a necessary surveillance zone, any idea on how it was disrupted?" Shacho asked.  
"Last video imaging shows that the clones were acting normal and no clone proceeded any closer to the hidden camera then normal." Hunter L says watching a playback of the last moments of the camera.  
"It appears we may have been spotted, I will carry out my duties quickly! So far I am at the Flux Station but the gate will be days away, I will keep you informed!" Shacho says and the transmission ended.  
"What do you think happened to the camera?" Hunter O asked Hunter L.  
"I thi- Incoming Transmission… playing it through on the monitor screen… NOW!" Hunter L says and the Inspector appeared onscreen.  
"Hunters, I have news for you!" Shadow says and the two didn't respond. "They want me to be a real inspector now, I have also learned that Mario knows of Kikki, this is deathly bad news for both sides… Ridley also knows but he is… being taken care of." Shadow says with a sly smile.  
"Good job Hunter S, Shacho will surly be pleased of your consistently good work, we may even pay double…" Hunter O says making the double crosser smile.


End file.
